Expecting
by GirlOnFire2012
Summary: A New York bar is where it all happened. Add a teenage boy, a teenage girl, some alcohol and a smelly toilet and all that equals… a baby! Annabeth Chase didn't know what would happen when she walked into the bar. But it changed her life and Percy's too..
1. Chapter 1

**Expecting **

**Summary**

A New York bar is where it all happened. Add a teenage boy, a teenage girl, some alcohol and a smelly toilet and all that equals… a baby! 'What am I going to say to my dad? He's going to kill me. What about, "Dad, I'm pregnant?" Or, "Dad, I've done something really un-Annabeth like and slept with my best friend in a smelly bar toilet and now I'm knocked up. Oh, and let's not forget that I'm only seventeen years old!" Which one sounds better? The second one? I think so too!'

**Chapter One**

I hate school. Why? Because I'm popular. You'd think that's a good thing, and it was at first, but now I hate it. One day I walk into school wearing black jeans, the next all the girls are wearing the same thing. Trust me, it gets annoying. Another reason is that it is hard to identify who your real friends are. When everyone wants to be your friend and you don't know whom you can trust your secrets with then that's a problem. But a problem I solved years ago because Percy Jackson is my best friend. Or was, we haven't spoke in a month. We try to avoid eachother but it's kind of hard when all of your friends sit together at lunch and when you are in most of each other's classes.

The bell rings, signalling the start of the school day. I get my books from my locker and run to Homeroom. I walk in and take a seat next to my good friends, Thalia and Silena. The same sick feeling I had earlier this morning washes over me and I rub my stomach while frowning. I've felt this way for about a month and I'm starting to wonder if I have a bug. "Hey, Annabeth!" Silena squeaks and before I can even say 'hi' back she starts babbling about how amazing my outfit looks. Silena and Thalia are two of the few girls that don't copy what I wear, that is how I realised they were my _real_ friends.

"Percy!" Thalia yells and I look around for the raven-haired boy. He's just walked into the classroom and is looking for a seat with his eyes. His green orbs meet my gray for about two seconds before we both look away with pink faces. Why can't I look at him without think about that night?

"Come sit over here!" Silena says and points to the free seat… next to me. Our eyes meet again and his eyes look like they're asking for permission. What do I do now? I nod and smile slightly and he walks over somewhat nervously.

"Hi," he greets, awkwardly.

"Hey," I reply and quickly look away, that night popping into my head again.

_**Flashback** _

_I walked into the bar after an annoying day at school and an argument with my dad. Today I had wore my jogging outfit to school, hoping everyone would think I was un-cool and start ignoring me. Did that happen? Nope. Everyone acted like they loved what I was wearing even though inside their heads I bet they were thinking I was a tramp. Why couldn't they just say it to my face? I would love it! My friends all new how much everyone copying me annoyed me and had even said I looked a mess to help cheer me up. It did… until someone else said I looked great. _

_Anyway, I had walked into the bar without really realising where I was going and what I was doing. But as soon as I arrived I ordered drinks and downed them quickly. Now, it was a very un-Annabeth like thing to do but it actually helped me from pulling my hair out and besides it was my first time so I didn't know I'd get drunk so fast._

_I'd been sitting in the bar for about an hour when I turned and noticed Percy sitting a few stools away from me, looking just as annoyed as I had felt a while ago and drinking lot's of shots. "Percy!" I had squealed and stumbled towards him._

"_Annabeth!" he said with as much enthusiasm as I had used and hugged me tightly. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Drinking my troubles away," I laughed and he laughed with me._

"_Me too! Let' drink together," he grinned. So we did. We drunk and drunk and drunk and talked and laughed and even flirted a little._

"_What time have you got to be home?" Percy asked a little later on._

"_I'm not going home," I mumbled, my head on his shoulder and my eyes closed._

"_Of course you are," he said and pulled me to my feet._

"_No, I don't want to go," I moaned, my eyes flying open and meeting his. It had never happened before so I just blamed it on the alcohol but I had felt like I was melting when I looked into his sea-green orbs and before I know it I've pushed him against the wall and we are making out._

_I have to admit he's a much better kisser than he was. Who new I'd be sleeping with the same guy I had my first kiss? Saying that I don't know if I'd say it was a first kiss, I mean, we were dared to kiss so we did, so it wasn't really a kiss but a…kiss? I've just confused myself._

_Back to the flashback… We ended up in the smelly girls restroom and after he locked the door behind us he started kissing my neck and I started moaning. I thought I was going crazy and I promised myself I would never regret it because despite being drunk I somehow new I wouldn't forget it. Soon are close were off and we were giggling and laughing and kissing eachother._

_We left the bar two hours later and because we were so drunk it wasn't at all awkward. He walked me to my house, kissed me goodnight and left. When I woke up in the morning I remembered everything and by the look on his face when I next saw him, he did too. _

**_(End)_**

And now it's all awkward and annoying and- oh god, I'm going to be sick! I clamp my hand across my mouth and sprint out of the room. I reach the toilet just in time and let my breakfast come back up. Once I've stopped I lean against the wall and take deep breathes. "Annabeth!" a familiar voice calls and Thalia walks into the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

I open my mouth to reply and feel sick come up again. I shake my head quickly before racing back to the toilet.

I stay there for about ten minutes before I go back out to Thalia. "You've been sick for about three weeks now. I think you should go to the doctor," she says. "I'll come with you, if you want?" I nod and we walk back to class.

As soon as the 'end of school day' bell rings Thalia and I set off to the large doctors office a few blocks away. We sit in the waiting room for about half an before my name is called and we walk into the small room together. "What's the matter, dear?" the doctor asks.

"I, uh, haven't been feeling well lately and I'm wondering if I have a bug or something," I reply, nervously.

"What are the symptoms?" she asks.

"Nausea and vomiting- a lot! Oh and I have been a little tired lately," I reply. The doctor types on her computer for about a minute before turning back to me.

"When was the last time you had a period?" she asks and I frown. What is she trying to say? I glance at Thalia and then back at the doctor.

"About a month ago," I say, more nervous than I was before.

"All you symptoms are signs of pregnancy and-"

"Oh my god!" I squeak and tears fill my eyes.

"I'm not saying you are preg-"

"I am! I have to be! Oh my god, what am I going to do?" I yell, a tear swimming down my cheek.

"Annabeth, you might not be pregnant," Thalia says and I frown, remembering she's here. She probably thinks I'm a slag.

"There are options if you are pregnant. You could get rid-" I have a feeling this doctor is not going to like me soon.

"No, I can't abort. I'm against it," I sob.

"Well, then the best thing you can do is go take a test and if you are pregnant arrange a scan with the hospital and take it a day at a time," the doctor says and I nod and wipe my eyes.

We leave the building and as soon as I step into the cool air I burst into tears again. "Annabeth," Thalia whispers and hugs me tightly.

"How am I going to do this?" I sob.

"You'll be fine," she replies. "I'll be with you all the way."

I nod and pull away and I'm surprised to find tears in Thalia's eyes. "Don't say a word," she snaps and then starts laughing and after a while I join in too.

"Not a word," I grin. "Come on." We walk to a store and I beg Thalia to buy the test for me. She gives in after a while and we walk to her house.

"Is your mom home?" I ask, not wanting anyone else to know about this.

"Nope, as usual," she replies and I nod before heading to the bathroom. I take the test and leave it on the sink before going to find Thalia.

"What does it say?" she asks and I shrug.

"I have to wait two minutes," I explain and we sit in silence for about two minutes.

"Come with me," I whisper when two minutes pass and I squeeze her hand. We walk to her bathroom slowly and I take a deep breaths. I close my eyes and pick the test up. I look- and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," Thalia whispers and hugs me again.

"I-I'm pregnant," I sob. "I'm pregnant!"

**Review! Tell me what you think. I know Annabeth isn't the type of girl that would get drunk at seventeen and all but just go with it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry I haven't updated in ages!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Okay? Good! :)**

**Chapter Two (A Month Later)**

I'm going to have to tell him soon before I start showing. But how do you tell the boy you are avoiding that you are pregnant with his child? I don't think it would be a good idea if I just walked up to him after two months and blurt out that I'm pregnant.

And it's not just him I worried about, what about my dad? Oh god, he's going to be so disappointed in me. I don't care what my step mom, Sue, thinks. And then there's the thought of my mom. Yes, she's dead but would she be angry with me? Maybe, but probably disappointed more than anything.

And then I have to think about Percy. His mom will probably kill him. His dad died years ago so he doesn't have to worry about him but I bet he'd be thinking what I'm thinking; that he'd be disappointing. Maybe I should not tell anyone at all. I could run away. _"Yes, Annabeth. You could run away with no money, no place to stay, and no food while you are carrying a baby. Great idea!" _the clever part of my brain says and I sigh. I'm going to have to tell him.

This is all I can think about as I walk to school. Today I noticed a small bump that you can only notice if you look closely so I put on a baggy top and hope no one will notice. The first person I see when I get through the school gates is Thalia. I haven't told her Percy is the father. Did you know they're cousins? Wouldn't that make the baby Thalia's cousin, too? I'd think she freak out at first. About Percy being the father, I mean, but she'd just have to deal with it.

"Have you told the daddy yet?" she asks. She asks me the same thing every time I see her.

"Hi to you, too. Oh and no I haven't so stop asking me!" I snap.

"Jeez, Annie. Take a chill pill!" she says and I glare at her.

"One, don't call me Annie and two, I'm not in a mood!" I yell and then put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry."  
>"Don't worry about it," she replies and puts a hand on my shoulder. Trust me when I say Thalia is not a hugging type of person. I guess I was a little shocked that she comforted me when she came with me to the doctors. "But seriously, you need to tell the guy soon."<p>

"Don't you think I know that, Thals?" I say, trying not to get angry again. "I haven't talked to him in ages and when we do talk I don't think he's going to be expecting me to tell him I'm pregnant with his child!"

"I would say you had PMS but in your current situation it won't make sense," Thalia grins.

"Stop teasing me!" I snap and she laughs.

"Hormones!" I glare at her one last time before storming up the steps and into the school. I push the door open and the first thing I see is a group of my friends… by my locker.

I sigh and walk over. I don't greet any of them while I put my books in my locker. Once I'm finished I slam the door shut and turn so my back is leaning against it. I look at the wall opposite me and avoid eye contact with any of my friends. "Don't mind her," Thalia says from beside me. "She's not in a very good mood!"

"PMS!" the boys chant. Why do boys always think that when girls are moody they're on their period?

I bite my bottom lip to stop me from yelling but that doesn't stop my face from turning red with anger. "Are you okay?" Percy asks and my eyes snap in his direction. They meet with his for about two seconds before we both look away.

"I'm fine," I snap and then add… "Thanks."

"Oh my god!" Thalia yells, looking from Percy to me. Dread fills me. She looks at me with her large blue eyes and says, "We need to talk!" She grabs my hand and leads me across the hall. "He's the father." It's not a question.

I look down and she sighs. "Annabeth…" she moans.

"What, Thals? Are you going to tell me I've messed up? 'Coz if you are then don't because I already know!" I yell and then run to my Homeroom, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I go.

**Percy**

Thalia walks back over and I glare at her accusingly. "What did you say to her now?" I snap and she looks at me… guiltily?

"Maybe you should go talk to her," she says and then walks off.

"Yeah, why are you avoiding eachother anyway?" Nico asks and then all the attentions on me.

"We are not avoiding eachother," I lie and they roll their eyes.

"We're not as dumb as you are, Seaweed Brain," Rachel says in a teasing voice. This bugs me.

"Don't call me that!" I snap.

"Oh, right. Only Annabeth calls you that," Grover speaks up. "You like her don't you?"

I don't answer. I turn around and walk away, barging past students without apologising.

I walk in and find that Annabeth is the only person there besides our teacher. I take a seat next to her and our eyes meet. This time we don't look away. "I-I need to talk to you. Later?" she stutters and I furrow my brow; Annabeth never stutters.

"Okay. Sure," I reply and she looks away.

We don't talk again until the end of school when I find her waiting at her locker. "Hi," I greet as we walk out of school.

"Hey," she replies and we walk in an awkward silence.

"Look about what happened," I finally say, my face heating up. "I'm sorry if you didn't'… like it or whatever. I know we were drunk and all but I don't want to avoid you forever and I really don't regret doing it." She doesn't say anything. "I understand if you regret it. I mean, we're best friends and it's made everything awkward."

Still nothing. My eyes abandon the ground and I look at her face. I'm surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Hey," I whisper and stop her from walking by putting my hands on her shoulders, turning her to face me. "What's the matter?"

"I don't regret it," she whispers back. "I mean… what I'm trying to say is-" she stops and sighs. "I'm going to just blurt it out."

"Okay," I say and her eyes meet mine.

"I'm pregnant." Whatever she said I didn't hear because a group of kids run past laughing.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What?" I ask.

She takes a deep breath and then… "I'm pregnant."

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I decided to do this chapter in Percy's POV. Happy Easter! Oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter Three **

**(Percy)**

The words echo around my head but they don't sink in. _"I'm pregnant."_ I just stare at her in confusion. "I- Uhh, what?"

"Don't make me say it again," she whispers, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly and looks away.

"Y-your pregnant?" I stutter, putting my hand on his chin and turning her head so she looks me in the eye. She nods unable to speak and I pull her into my arms and hold her tight. She lets out loud sobs and hugs me back.

"I-is it mine?" I whisper, not meaning to make it sound like she slept around. She pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Yes," she says, clearly.

"I-I didn't mean for it to sound like-" she cuts me off.

"I-it's okay," she whispers and wipes more tears away.

"How long have you known?" I ask.

"About a month. Thalia came to the doctors with me because I felt sick and the doctor told her that my symptoms are signs of pregnancy. So, I took a test but I knew, as soon as the doctor suggested it I knew," she explains.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask, putting my arms around her again.

"I-I was scared," she sobs and I sigh. It's not like Annabeth to be scared never mind to cry.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper and kiss her forehead in a friendly gesture. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm keeping it," she says. "I can't kill it."

"Okay, that's fine. I don't want to kill it either," I reply and she looks up in shock.

"You don't?"

"Of course not. It's not the baby's fault," I say and she nods.

"You don't have to be a part of its life if you don't want to. I understand if you don't want anything to do with it," she whispers.

"I would never _ever_ abandon it," I reply, firmly. "We are going to do this, okay? I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

"T-thank you," she says.

"Have you told your dad?" She shakes her head abruptly.

"I'm even more scared to tell him. He's going to be so disappointed and my mom. I bet she's looking down on me and wishing I wasn't so stupid," she cries.

"Hey, we made a mistake- everyone does. Your mom would be proud of you no matter what, the same with my dad. Yes, your dad and my mom will probably go crazy at first but they'll get used to the idea, right?"

"I hope so," she whispers, shivering.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," I say, pulling away from her.

I walk her to her front door and once we arrive I just stand in front of her awkwardly, not knowing if I should hug her or to just go. "Just… try not to think so much about it and don't stress. We can talk more tomorrow, okay?" I finally say and she nods.

"Thank you for not freaking out," she replies and then goes inside.

"Oh, I'm freaking out alright," I mutter to myself, walking to the apartment where me, my mom and step dad, Paul, lives.

Once I arrive I go straight to my bedroom, not even bothering to say hi to my mom. I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. "What am I going to do?" I ask myself. I need a job so we can buy stuff and a place to stay. Or maybe Annabeth will stay with her dad and I'll visit everyday while still living here. I fall back, my head hitting my pillow, and sigh.

"Percy?" my mom says, knocking my door.

"Yeah?" I reply and she opens the door, not coming in but leaning on the doorframe.

"Are you okay?" she asks, concern in her kind eyes.

"I'm fine," I answer.

She smiles sadly, knowing I'm lying. "You can talk to me about anything, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I sigh and sit up. "How long were you and dad together before you found out you were pregnant?"

She furrows her brow and walks over and sits down next to me on the bed. "We were together three months," she replies and my eyes widen.

"So, you barely knew eachother?" I ask.

"Well, it was love at first sight. We met at Montauk, I was only eighteen and your father twenty when I found out I was pregnant," she says, staring into space with a small smile on her lips.

"Was you scared?" I ask.

"At first I was terrified, not about having you but that your father would leave me. He didn't, he stayed by my side all the way through," she whispers.

"Did you regret having me? Being so young, and all," I question and she shakes her head several times.

"Not once did your father and I regret having you. Never. I never will and I know if he were still alive he'd be so proud of you. Why are you asking all these questions, anyway?" she asks and panic fills me.

"I was just thinking about dad," I lie and she nods, believing me.

"If you ever want to know about him then all you have to do is ask," she whispers and kisses my forehead before leaving my room, closing my door behind her.

I lay back down and sigh, rubbing my eyes. Annabeth is only a year younger than my mom was besides, Annabeth will be eighteen when the baby arrives. All this thinking and stress is giving me a headache. I close my eyes, thinking that a small nap might help and fall asleep.

**Annabeth**

**(The Next Day)**

The bright sun shining through my bedroom window wakes me up but I don't have time to lie there and enjoy my comfy bed because I can feel sick rise up my throat. I jump out of bed and sprint to the bathroom. I turn the handle but it's locked. I knock the door. "Yeah?" my step mom replies.

"How long are you going to be?" I say, my hands covering my mouth.

"I just got in the show-" Too late. I puke on the carpet, dropping to my knees and holding my stomach. Even when I'm sure nothing is left in my stomach I keep retching. "Annabeth?" Sue yells. "Are you okay?" I hear the bathroom door open and look up a little to see Sue wrapped in her towel. "Shit," she mutters and holds my hair back with one hand and rubs my back with the other.

I puke bile and squeeze my eyes shut, hating that this happens every day. I stay on the floor for about two minutes before I'm sure that I've stopped. "I heard you being sick yesterday," Sue says, helping me up. "There must be a bug going around. Go back to bed, I'll clean all this up."

"No, I'll do it. I'm fine, really. I think I might've just ate something that's upset my stomach," I object.

"No. I'm not letting you go to school after watching you vomit like that. Go back to bed," she orders and I give in for once.

I slowly walk back to my bedroom, rubbing my stomach and climb back into bed. I close my eyes feeling tired and weak. I hate feeling weak. I toss and turn for a while before sitting up and trying to read a book. I can't concentrate. I throw the book in frustration and put my head in my hands.

If I'm sick like that everyday, Sue and my dad will get suspicious which means one thing:

I'm going to have to tell them sooner than I thought.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four (Two Weeks Later)**

**Annabeth**

I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple. "Bye!" I call, walking to the front door.

"Wait!" my father yells and I squeeze my eyes shut. _Please, don't ask me where I'm going. _"Where are you going so early? It's only 9.30am."

"I'm going out with Percy," I quickly say. I'm not lying about that.

"Where to?"

"Just out and about. We'll probably go to his mom's place," I lie. We won't be going there today.

"Okay, how about you bring how over for dinner?" my dad suggests.

"I'll ask him," I reply and slam door the shut, not wanting to talk anymore. I sigh, walk towards Percy's step dad's car and slide in. "Hey," I greet.

"Hi, Wise Girl," he replies and drives off.

"Not so wise anymore," I mutter. He ignores what I said and carries on talking.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Sick and tired," I huff. "I was sick earlier but I might be sick again later."

"Oh, crap. Not in Paul's car," he groans and I have to chuckle.

"I'll try not to but if I do- blame the baby," I reply.

"Baby, do not make your mommy sick in this car!" Percy says, staring at my stomach.

"It's weird you saying that," I whisper.

"What?"

"Mommy. I'm seventeen, I'm meant to be revising for exams and getting ready to be the famous architect I've always wanted to be," I reply, tears flooding my eyes. _Not again. Please, don't cry._

"You can still be a famous architect. You can go to night school," he says.

"I could," I reply. It's not a bad idea. "But what about school?"

"Remember last year there was a girl in her last year of school? Anyway, she was pregnant and she stayed home with the baby for a few weeks before coming back to school for about three hours everyday. I'd love to be a girl," he says, dreamily. "I could stay home longer if I had a baby."

"Yeah, and while you're at home you have to change the baby's diaper, clean it's sick up and-"

"Okay, I get it. I don't want to be a girl," he quickly says and I chuckle.

"I didn't think so. I suppose I could hire a tutor or something. My dad is a university professor so I'm sure he can teach me a few things," I add.

"There you go. Calm down a little. Relax- stress is bad for the baby," Percy says and I look at him wide-eyed.

"Have you been reading baby books?" I ask.

His cheeks turn pink and he avoids my gaze. "Maybe…"

"Because if you have then you're amazing. Every time I pick a baby book up one of my parents walk in and I have to hide it, or I can't concentrate," I say and he sighs in relief.

"So, you don't think I'm… weird?" he asks.

"Nope. I think it's nice that you are reading about it. Oh and before I forget my dad wants you to come to dinner." I watch Percy's reaction.

"Why?" he asks, obviously nervous.

"I don't know. He likes you, I guess," I reply.

He chuckles. "Wait until he finds out I got you knocked up. He's going to kill me."

"Maybe," I say and smirk when Percy gulps. "But I think he'll get used to the idea after a while." He relaxes a little then and we sit in silence.

"Is the hospital that way?" he speaks up, pointing to a road on the right.

"The left," I reply. "I thought you said you knew where it was."

"I thought I did," he says and I roll my eyes, as he turns left.

We drive for about another fifteen minutes until Percy stops the car after finding us a space in the car park. "Are you nervous?" he asks as we get out of the car and walk towards the large building.

"A little," I reply and we walk inside. Instantly I feel sick. I hate hospitals. They always remind me of my mom and they have that horrible smell.

"You okay?" Percy asks, noticing me pale.

"I just feel a little sick," I reply. He hands me his bottle of water and I take a big gulp.

"Better?" he asks and I nod, handing him the bottle. We walk towards the large desk where three people sit behind.

"Hi," I say to a pretty blonde.

"Hello," she squeaks. "What's you name, Hun?"

"Annabeth Chase," I reply.

"Are you here for a scan?" she asks, looking up from her computer.

"Yeah," I say and she types something out.

"Okay. Floor 5, room 23," she explains.

"Thank you," I say and Percy and I walk towards the elevator. We head up to the fifth floor in silence and we search for room 23 once we get off.

"Here it is," Percy says and we walk into the waiting room.

We sit down and I try to ignore the looks off the adults. My eyes fall on a pregnant girl who looks younger than me. She also looks like she's ready to explode. "The father ran off as soon as I told him I was pregnant," she says, noticing me eye her bump.

"I'm sorry," I reply.

"I'm not. He was an asshole anyway," she says, shifting in her seat. "I hope you don't get as big as me. You feel uncomfortable doing anything."

"When are you due?" Percy asks from beside me.

"Two months," the girl says and my eyes widen. "Hard to believe, huh? By the time I'm nine months I'm going to be the size of an elephant. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I admit, even though I was thinking about lying.

"I'm fifteen," she says, not even caring that the other people are staring at her.

"Does it bother you?" Percy asks. "Everyone _staring _I mean." As soon as he says that everyone looking at the girl looks away. The girl laughs.

"Nah, they can mind their own business. Yeah, it was stupid to sleep with the guy and you hate the thought of having a baby at first. But as soon as you feel it kick you fall in love with it," she smiles, rubbing her large bump. I like this girl, I decide.

"Bethan Thomas," a nurse says and the girl stands up.

"That's me," she says and then looks at me. "Good luck."

"You too," I reply and the girl walks into the room. "I really like her," I say.

"Hmm, she's nice. I wonder if you'll be as big as her," Percy replies.

"I hope not," I say and pick up a magazine.

We wait for about half an hour before my name is called. I stand up and walk towards the room but notice that I can't hear Percy behind me. I turn and find him still sitting down. "Are you coming?"

"Do you want me to come?" he asks and I nod. He shrugs and follows me into the room.

"Why? Do you not want to come in?" I ask.

"Nah, I want to but it's up to you really. You might not want me there," he replies.

"Trust me, I'd rather you be there than anyone else," I say as we walk into the room. The nurse sitting down looks up from her clipboard and smiles.

"Annabeth Chase?" she asks and I nod. "Please get on the bed." I take a deep breath and climb onto the bed, Percy sitting down on the seat beside it. I look around the room while the nurse types on her computer.

The room would probably look bigger if there wasn't so much stuff. There's a lot of equipment on the nurse's desk and objects unknown to me that are hanging on stands. The walls are white with pictures of different families stuck on them. "I'm Dr. Bennet but call me Sarah," the nurse speaks up. "I just have a few questions to ask. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," I reply.

"Okay, do you smoke?" she asks.

"No," I reply.

"Do you have any allergies?"

"None that I know of," I reply.

"Okay," she says, writing on the clipboard. "And you are seventeen years old?"

"Yeah," I say and I notice her glance at me. This angers me just a little, remembering the girl in the waiting room that everyone stared at. "I know you're probably thinking that we were stupid and trust me I know we were stupid and it was a mistake but it's either keep the baby or kill it and there's no chance I'm doing the latter."

"Actually, I was thinking that you are the first teenage couple that don't look like they want to kill each other already," Sarah says and I sigh.

"We're not a couple," I say, pointing to Percy and then me. She looks confused now. "But thank you. I feel better knowing not everyone thinks I'm an idiot."

She smiles and puts her clipboard down. "Okay, let's have a look at your baby," she says. "Can you lift your shirt up?"

I nod and do as she says. "The gel is a little cold," she warns me and spreads it across my stomach. I gasp- it's freezing! She then places another object on my stomach and moves it around, staring at the screen of a piece of equipment. "And there's your baby," she says and points to a small dot.

"Oh my god," Percy whispers and I jump, forgetting he was there. I look at him and smile. "It's…" he trails off.

"Beautiful?" the nurse finishes.

"I was going to say weird but beautiful will do," he chuckles. The nurse points out parts of the body and I smile at the screen and at Percy's amazed face. I'm starting to get used of the idea of having a baby. "Would you like a picture?" the nurse asks and I nod, unable to speak.

Once she finishes and I pull my top down she hands me a picture and then another to Percy. "Will you be here for my next scan?" I ask, not wanting another nurse to take her place.

"Yep," she says. "Make an appointment for a few months time and if you want you can find out the sex of the baby."

"Thank you," I say and shake her hand. Percy does the same and then we leave.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" Percy asks, driving off as soon as we get in the car.

"My place," I say and he nods.

"Sure."

"I think now is the right time to do it," I say and Percy looks at me in confusion. "Eyes on the road!"

"Sorry," he says and looks at the road again. "You think now's the right time to do what?"

"To tell my dad."

**AN: Review and tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Annabeth**

Percy turns the car into my street and stops in front of my house. "You ready?" I ask, nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Percy replies and gets out of the car. He locks it behind him before we walk up the stone path to my house. I jog up the steps in front of him and put my key in the lock before turning it. I push the door open and frown when I don't hear anything.

Normally my seven-year-old twin brother's Bobby and Matthew are running around screaming at the top of their lungs but today… there's nothing. "Hello?" I call out, closing the door behind Percy. I poke my head around the living room door and find the twins staring at the TV with sad faces. "What's the matter?" I ask, curiously.

"Dad's angry," Matt says and I furrow my brow.

"Why?"

"We don't know," Bobby replies and I shrug and walk towards the kitchen, Percy following me. I find Sue stirring some type of sauce in a pan on the stove and she looks up when I walk in.

"Hi," I greet.

"Your dad is in his office. He wants to speak to you," she replies.

"What's going on?" I ask, confused.

"I think Percy should leave," she says, ignoring my question. Dread fills me and I glance at Percy and then back at Sue.

"W-why?" I stutter but I already know.

"Aphrodite Beauregard is pregnant- she saw you at the hospital today and phoned your dad," she replies.

"Oh god. H-how did he take it?"

"Go see," is all she says before she goes back to stirring the sauce. I turn to Percy.

"You can leave if you want," I say but he shakes his head.

"We're in this together, right? I'll come with you," he replies and smiles slightly.

I take his hand nervously and give it a squeeze before leading him to my dad's office. I knock but walk in anyway without waiting for a response. I find my dad sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He looks up and my eyes widen at the sight of him. He looks like he's aged ten years since this morning. "Is it true?" he asks, his voice too calm.

"Yeah," I whisper and squeeze Percy's hand again.

"Why?"

"It's not like we planned it, dad," I reply.

"How could you be so stupid?" he says, his voice getting louder.

"Don't you think I know it was stupid?" I yell, going red in anger. I don't need my own father judging me. "I didn't know I'd get pregnant! Do you think I want this- to have a baby at seventeen years old?"

"Then why don't you get rid of it?" he growls.

"How can you say that? I'm carrying your grandchild and you want me to kill it? Did you say the same thing to mom when she was pregnant with me? Or when Sue was carrying the twins?" I scream.

"Calm down," Percy says, soothingly and massages my hand with his thumb. "The boys will get scared.

I sigh, knowing he's right… for once. "I know I've made a mistake, I know we were stupid but it's not your problem. It's my body and I want this baby," I say, calmly. "You'll just have to get used to the idea."

"And what about you? Are you going to run off and leave her?" my father growls at Percy.

"I'm staying right here. I'm not going anywhere, sir. I promised your daughter that I'll be by her side all the time," he replies and I'm surprised at how calm he looks. Earlier he was so nervous he was as white as snow.

"And how are you going to afford a baby?" my father asks.

"I've already put an application in at the local swimming pool for a job as a lifeguard," Percy replies. This is news but I'm pleased he's willing to get a job to help out.

"And what about you, Annabeth?" my dad snaps.

"I was thinking about getting a job at the library," I reply and he seems satisfied.

"Where are you planning on staying?" he asks. Percy and I glance at each other, we haven't talked about that yet. "Or are you planning on living separately?"

"I was thinking we could rent an apartment. That way we can both look after the baby," Percy suggests and I nod. It's not a bad idea.

My father stares at us, not knowing what else to ask. I think we can do this. I actually think we have a chance of doing well. "I'm so disappointed in you two," my father says and tears fill my eyes.

"I know you are," I whisper and look away.

"You can go now," he says and I nod. Percy opens the door for me and we walk out. I walk him to the front door and he puts his arms around me.

"It wasn't that bad," he whispers, holding my tight. "I thought he would've killed me."

"He's angry," I say.

"It's understandable- his little girl is having a baby," he replies.  
>"I'm not a little girl anymore," I whisper and he pulls away.<p>

"Tell him that." He offers me a small smile before leaving. I close the door behind him and then walk up the stairs to my bedroom, not wanting to look at my father's disappointed face any longer.

**(The Next Day)**

I wake up early so I can have a sick session with the toilet and a shower before school. I stand in front of the floor length mirror in only my underwear and turn to the side. I stare at my stomach and smile, satisfied that the small bump is barely noticeable. I throw a pair of jeans on and my orange camp shirt before brushing my teeth and throwing my hair into a ponytail.

I walk down to the kitchen and I swear the tension is so thick I could cut it with a knife. I stuff my lunch into my bag before making myself a bowl of cereal. I sit at the table with rest of my family and try to ignore the uncomfortable silence. I look at the clock. I have ten minutes before Percy is picking me up. I look back at my dad, and then Sue and then the twins and I sigh. I can't be around them everyday if they're not going to talk to me. "Did you sleep well?" I ask the boys, hoping they'll start screaming and shouting and fill the air with noise. They nod… and that's it.

I stand up abruptly, anger spreading through me and I run to my bedroom and stuff any item of clothing I see in the backpack. I empty my moneybox and put all my money in the bag, thankful that I had saved over 200 dollars. I hear a car horn and run downstairs. "I'm staying with Percy for a while!" I yell and slam the door before anyone can say anything. I run to Paul's car and slide in. Percy drives away after greeting me and I lean my head against the window.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" I ask him, nervously. I feel his eyes on me and turn so mine meet his.

"Your welcome to stay at my apartment whenever you want," he smiles and I sigh in relief.

"Thanks. Your mom won't mind?"

"You know she won't. She loves you to bits!" he replies and I smile, knowing that his mom is fond of me.

We arrive at the school a while later and get out of the car. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Percy asks as we walk up the steps. I look around and sure enough everyone is staring. I frown, glance at Percy, and then shrug.

We walk through the hall and I hear bits and pieces of what the other kids are whispering. "She doesn't look pregnant," one girl says.

"I wonder who the father is," another adds. I gasp. They're talking about me. I look around, my eyes wide. How does everyone know? Is my bump bigger than I thought? I look down at my stomach and it looks as small as it did earlier. I look up again and my eyes fall on mine and Percy's group of friends. They're watching us in disbelief. My eyes fall on a raven-haired girl, the expression on her face guilty.

Anger once again fills me for the second time today and I barge past everyone until I'm standing in front of Thalia. The next thing I know my hand is stinging and there's a red mark on Thalia's cheek. I just slapped Thalia Grace.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

Maybe if I wasn't pregnant she would've hit me back but she didn't. Her eyes are wide in shock and she stills holding her bright red cheek.

"How dare you!" I yell, when I realise how long we've been staring at eachother.

"What the hell was that for?" she yells back.

"You had no right. No right, to tell everyone!" I screech.

"I didn't tell anyone!"

"So, why was you standing here looking guilty?" I ask, my face red in anger. I can feel everyone's eyes on me but I don't care.

"Annabeth, calm down," Percy whispers, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrug him off and put my face near Thalia's again.

"I thought I could trust you! You're meant to be my best friend," I say, my voice much quieter.

"I thought you knew me better than anyone. Obviously, you don't because if I say I'll keep a secret then I will," she replies, in the same tone.

"Well explain this then, Thals!" I yell, anger spreading through me once again.

"It wasn't me!" she yells and then storms off in another direction. Whispers fill my ears and I spin around to find everyone staring at me.

"You all know, now so you can stop staring!" I yell and they all look away. Angry tears fill my eyes and I punch my locker.

"That's enough," Percy says and pulls me away from the locker.

"I-I can't believe she t-told everyone," I stutter and squeeze my eyes shut, forcing myself not to cry. I'm not going to be weak.

"I know," he whispers, putting his arms around me and letting me lean my head against his chest. "You know that all everyone wants is a little gossip. Everyone will forget about us in a few days." It sounds like he's convincing himself more than me but I'm grateful that he's hear and supporting me.

"We better get to class," I say after a minute of silence. I pull away and smile slightly as if to prove I'm calm enough not to start punching the lockers again.

We grab our books from our lockers and then head to Homeroom. We sit down next to eachother and I try not to glare at the back of Thalia's head. I put my elbow on my desk and rest me chin on my hand, staring at the window. I only look up when someone clears his or her throat in front of me. I look up to find the one and only Drew Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite and sister to my friend Silena.

"How do you feel, Sweetie?" she squeaks, her annoying voice hurting my ears. Once again I feel everyone's eyes on me. I wish my Homeroom teacher was here.

"I feel fabulous," I say, flashing a fake smile at her.

"I bet you are. Being pregnant makes you glow… and fat!" she replies, smirking.

"Yeah. Well, most pregnant women never get as big as you are now," I snap, my temper growing. 'Ooh's' from the watching students fill the air and I smirk.

"Most women are over eighteen, too! Who's the father? I bet you don't know yourself you blonde slag!" she yells. That felt like a stab in the stomach. I sit there speechless when Percy speaks up.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that and you can't talk. You're calling her the slag? Who's the bitch that jumps in any boy's bed? Oh and just to clear something up: I'm the father." I feel even more speechless when he says that. Percy never yells. Heck, he barely ever swears!

"Y-you are?" Drew asks, her smile falling.

"Yeah, he is," I reply, standing so we are eye-to-eye. "That means you don't get to touch him."

She cackles. "What, so you're a couple now?"

"No, but there's no way I'm letting you be my baby's step mother," I growl.

"You're going to be the worst mom ever!" she yells. Now, she can say anything… except that!

Everything happens so fast. I jump over the desk and land on Drew, knocking us both to the floor. I grab a fist full of hair and yank it in one direction while I use my other hand to punch her in the face. Her nails claw at my face and back while she screams and everyone rushes over to watch us. "You bitch!" I yell, my fist connecting to her nose.

"Ow!" she squeals. I'm about to punch her again when I'm yanked off of her by my elbows.

"Get off of me!" I scream, try to shrug the people holding me back, off.

"Stop it," Percy yells but I ignore him and finally get out of his grip and lunge at Drew. She gets a good slap across the face before I'm yanked back again and yelled tightly.

"You've probably just killed the baby!" Drew squeaks and I open my mouth to yell something back at her.

"What's going on here?" a deep voice yells and we all freeze.

"She started it, Mr Brunner!" Drew says and if frown.

"You liar!" I screech.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you," he growls, coming into view when everyone parts so he can roll up to us in his wheelchair. "Both of you to Mr. D's office now!"

Percy let's me go and I walk off, hearing Drew's heels hitting the floor behind me. I sit outside the principles office while Drew sits opposite me. Mr. D calls us in after a while. "I heard you to got into a fight. Is that right, Annabelle?" he asks.

"It's Annabeth, Sir, and yes we did," I reply, glaring at Drew.

"And who's fault was it, Dani?" he asks.

"It's Drew and it was completely her fault," Drew replies.

"No, it wasn't. You were the one calling me a slag!" I yell.

"Shut up!" Mr. D yells. "So, the rumours are true?" he asks, turning to me. I nod.

"Hmm, interesting," he says and we sit in silence until Drew decides to break it.

"I wonder who told the whole school," she speaks up and I look at her with wide-eyed. _She _did!

"You ugly little bit-"

"That's enough," Mr. D says, cutting me off. "This is the first time you, Annabelle, have had a fight so I'll let you off the hook but neck time…" he trails off. "As for you, Dani, you caused a fight last week so you'll be scraping chewing gum off the desks after school."

I smile in satisfaction once we leave his office and head to class. I don't see any of my friends until lunch and it's when I'm walking to the cafeteria when I realise just how nervous I am. What if they hate me and treat my differently? Oh god, I bet they are so disappointed in me. It's then that I decide I'm going to sit on a table alone. Yeah, it's a weakness not facing everyone but I don't think I can handle anyone else giving me horrible looks and ignoring me. I take a deep breath and walk into the cafeteria…

**AN: REVIEW! I'm thinking about putting up a new story. I don't know what I might call it but it's about Percy being kidnapped when he's a newborn baby and then he grows up thinking Annabeth is his sister and that Athena is his real mom. Then Athena dies and everything starts to un-wind. It is a romance so Annabeth and Percy will get together but what do you all think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth**

My hand rests on the door handle and I'm about to pull the door open when my eyes go blurry and my head feels like it's spinning. I take a few deep breaths and lean against the door. Finally, I turn back to normal and pull the door open. Like I expected everyone's eyes fall on me but I keep my head held high. I walk towards the lunch line and wait until it's my turn to pick a meal.

The queue goes down and I pick up a tray before stepping in front of the counter. I glance up at the dinner ladies face and I instantly know that like everyone else she knows. Did that make sense? I mentally shake my head and curl my lips slightly. Fortunately, the food here tastes nice whereas in other schools it tastes horrific. "What would you like, Sweetie?" she asks, kindly. I look down at the food and scrunch my nose. I feel a little sick all of a sudden.

"Can I have…" I trail off. Aren't there certain foods that pregnant women are not aloud to eat? I should start reading baby books. "Is that burger cooked properly?" I know you can't eat raw or undercooked meat.

"It sure is," the lady replies.

"Can I have a burger and some chips on the side then, please?"

She shovels food onto a plate and I notice that she put extra on mine. I don't like being treated differently.

"You don't have to give me extra," I say but she shakes her head, smiling.

"The principal ordered me to give you extra food," she explains and I nod in understanding. I suppose Mr. D isn't as horrible today as he usually is.

I thank the lady and turn to walk towards an empty table when I realise Thalia is standing in front of me.

I tap her shoulder and she turns around. She doesn't look mad like I expected her to. "I'm so sorry," I say and she nods.

"It's okay," she replies.

"No, it's not. I should've known it wasn't you and I should've got my facts right," I insist.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go to out table." I shake my head.

"Nah, I'm going to go sit alone," I say and start to walk off. She grabs my elbow.

"No, you are eating with the rest of us. Nothing has changed," she says and I huff. I don't want to argue again.

"I don't want my own friend's to be looking at me like I'm dirt," I whisper.

"Hey, you'll be surprised when you hear what they think of this. Silena was jumping around like a mad woman when she found out," she replies.

"I don't know."

"Both Percy and I'll be there. No one will say anything and if they do they'll have me to deal with." I chuckle.

"Thanks, Thals," I say.

"You sound like you're getting emotional and you know I'm not a hugging type so please- no crying today," she orders.

"Sure," I reply and we walk towards our table.

Once again I ignore everyone's eyes following me and when we reach the table I stand there, hesitantly. Silena shuffles to her right on her chair so there's room for me next to Percy. I glance at the raven-haired guy and gestures to the seat with his head. With a sigh, I sit down and place the tray of food in front of me. My friends seated at the table go silent and I feel nervous again. As if Percy can tell how I'm feeling he reaches over and takes my hand from under the table. I force myself not to blush, especially with everyone's eyes on me.

"Stop staring at the girl," Thalia huffs, "She's pregnant not an alien." Once again everyone starts talking and I smile at Thalia.

"Congratulations," Silena squeals quietly and nudges me with her elbow. "How are you feeling?"

I'm about to say I'm good when my eyes go blurry again. I squeeze Percy's hand and with my other hand I bring it to my mouth. The table goes silent again.

I take deep breaths behind my hand and I feel a hand rubbing my back. "Are you okay?" Nico asks, concern visible in his voice. I nod even though everyone knows it's not true.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness when you feel sick all day," I sigh. "A less something's the matter with me."

Percy turns to me, wide-eyed. "What are the symptoms?"

"Jeez, Perce. Calm down a little," Travis teases but Percy glares at him.

"I'm fine," I insist, not meeting Percy's eyes. "I promise."

"You sure?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay." He squeezes my hand. I squeeze back.

"Are your boobs sore?" Silena asks and I nearly choke on the water I was sipping.

"No," I whisper. "Any more personal questions?"

"Yeah," Connor speaks up. "How many weeks are you?"

"Nearly three months," Percy says.

"Are you going to get fat?" Grover asks. Has he ever seen a pregnant woman before?

"So far you can barely see my bump but some people get huge. Hopefully, I'll be small because a girl Percy and I saw looked ready to burst when we saw her and she still had a couple of months to go," I reply.

"My mom said something about a girl when she went for her scan. She said that she was talking to you," Silena says and I nod, my mind going back to the conversation.

"She was younger than me," I admit and then add, "I don't get why teen pregnancy is such a big deal. Decades ago women were having kids at fourteen and fifteen. I know it doesn't make things right but… I hate everyone staring at me when I come into a room. I hate it when people treat me differently- like when the dinner lady gave me extra food. "

"If you wanted us to help you then all you had to do was ask," Thalia grins and grabs a handful of chips off my plate, making my portion look exactly the same size as theirs.

"Thanks," I smile. I don't know what made me think Thals would ever spread the news. I wished I hadn't yelled at her. I'm about to apologise again when the bell rings.

Percy let's go of my hand before standing up with the other's and I do the same. I quickly shove some chips into my mouth while walking towards the food bin and then I scrape my food off the plate. I head to my locker then to get my books. "What lesson do you have?" Percy asks and I glance at my schedule.

"History, you?" I reply.

"Geography. They're next door to each other's so I'll walk you," he says and I nod. I open my locker and grab my book. Once again my eyes go blurry and I stumble backwards.

"Whoa," Percy yells and grabs my arm. "What's the matter? Something's not right, I know it."

"I'm fine I just feel a little-" I clamp a hand to my mouth and run towards the girl's bathroom. I get there just in time and puke up my lunch.

"Annabeth?" Percy calls and I feel a hand rub my back and pull my hair out of my face.

"You shouldn't be in here," I whisper once I rinse my mouth out with tap water.

"Who cares?" Percy asks and I smile slightly. Something tells me that Percy is going to be worrying a lot about me for the next six months.

"We're late. Come on," I say and grab his hand, dragging him in the direction of our classrooms.

I turn to him once I'm outside my room. "I'll see you later. Is your teacher going to give you detention for being late?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nah, Miss Andrews will let me off. I'll wait for you be your locker later," he says and we just stare at each other. He steps forward and I bite my lip. For a second I think he's going to kiss me but then he puts his arms around me in a hug.

I have to admit I'm a little disappointed. He smiles. Pulls away and walks into his classroom. I can hear his teacher tell him to take a seat and I'm happy he's not in trouble. I take a deep breath before opening the wooden door and walking into my class.

Mrs. Adams looks up from her desk and frowns. "You're late, Mrs. Chase. Please come back at the end of the day for half an hour detention with Drew." I sigh. I wouldn't care about the detention if she hadn't said _her_ name.

"Miss that's not fair," Thalia speaks up. "I saw Annabeth running to the girls room. It's not her fault if she was sick." Actually, it kind of is…

"Is this true?" Mrs. Adams asks and I nod. "Then I'll let you off the hook."

"Wait. I don't want anyone treating me differently. I'll be here at the end of the day," I insist and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. I have an excuse to get out of detention and I'm not going to use it. Once again I ignore the looks and head to my seat.

When the lesson ends I rush out of the room to tell Percy not to wait for me at the en of the day. It takes about a minute to convince him to go but he finally does. When the bell signalling the end of the school day rings I head back to Mrs. Adams room. Without a word I sit down and stare at the clock. I rub my stomach and shuffle in my seat, uncomfortably. I feel sick and tired. It doesn't help that I can smell Drew's sweet perfume coming from behind me.

Half an hour later the teacher let's us go and I rush out of the room. I lean against the wall once I'm in the hall and squeeze my eyes shut. _Breathe_, I tell myself. I feel someone's eyes on me and I open my own. There, standing in front of me is… Drew. "What are you doing? Meditating?" she laughs. I roll my blurry eyes and open my mouth to call her something that I bet will feel like a stab in the heart.

"You are such a sm…" I trail off and dig my nails into the wall. Everything seems to be spinning and I look around in every direction.

"Annabeth?" Drew asks and I know something's not right if even she's sounding concerned. "You're scaring me. Are you okay?" Maybe I would've answered. That is if I didn't fall to the floor. The last thing I hear is Drew's squeal for help before everything goes black...

**AN: I long chapter because I haven't updated in ages. What do you think? REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT AN: I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT WHAT I SAY IN THIS CHAPTER MAY NOT BE TRUE. WHAT I MEAN IS WHATEVER THE DOCTOR SAYS DON'T GO AROUND BELIEVING WHAT I'VE WROTE. I GOT THIS IDEA OFF A FILM SO I'M NOT SURE IF IT'S RIGHT! Thanks for all the reviews now read on…**

**Percy**

I drive home with Grover and Nico in the back, both of which won't stop asking me questions. "Are you nervous?" Nico asks for the fifth time.

"No, I'm terrified."

"Do you want to be a dad?" Grover asks and I sigh.

"I wish I was older than I am other than that I'm fine with being a dad," I reply.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Nico asks.

"I don't mind as long as it's healthy. Nah, I've changed my mind; a boy so I don't have to chase the boys away from my daughter."

Grover and Nico laugh. "You know, I don't think you're going to be a bad dad, Perce."  
>"Thanks, G-man."<p>

"So, what was it like?" Nico asks.

"What was what like?" I ask, confused.

"Sex with Annabeth, of course. You do know nearly every boy in the school has tried getting in her pants, right?" Grover asks.

"That's disgusting, guys. And I wouldn't tell you anyway!" I snap.

"Okay, okay," Grover says and opens his mouth to say something else but my phone cuts him off. I grab my phone out of my pocket and press it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say.

"Percy?" a familiar voice asks.

"Drew?" I ask, confused as to why she'd be calling me. "What's up?"  
>"It's Annabeth," she says and instantly I know something is wrong.<p>

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Manhattan hospital. I'm here with her," she replies.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks for calling me," I say and hang up. I pull over to the side of the road and look at the boys.

"You're going to have to walk home I have to get to the hospital," I say and they do as I say without asking questions. As soon as they close the doors behind them I drive off and head to the hospital.

**Annabeth**

When I wake up I feel like I haven't slept in days but I open my eyes anyway. I look around at the white walls with a frown on my face. Where am I? "You're in hospital," a voice from beside me says, making me jump. I look over and find Drew sitting on a chair next to my bed.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice sounding weird. Drew walks over to a sink and fills a glass with water. Then she walks back over and hands it to me. "Thanks," I say before taking a huge gulp.

"You passed out back at school. You scared the shit out of me- I thought you was dead. So, I yelled for a teacher and Mr. Brunner came out of his room and brought you here," she explains.

"Thanks," I mutter reluctantly and then my eyes widen. "Is the baby okay?" Drew shrugs.

"The doctors did some tests but you've only been here for about an hour so they haven't come back yet. I used your phone to call Percy. He said he's on his way," she replies and I nod.

"You can go if you want," I say even though I don't want to be on my own. I don't even care if it's her that keeps me company.

"Nah, I'll stay here until Percy gets here," she replies and I sigh in relief.

A doctor walks in then carrying a clipboard and a stethoscope around her neck. "Is the baby okay?" I ask, not caring if I'm the one who is hurt.

"It's alive, if that's what you mean but we are going to do a scan to check. Also, have you been stressing a lot lately?" she asks, her voice kind but firm.

"More than should be possible," I huff. "Why is that what made me pass out?"  
>"The tests have come back clear so the only cause we can think off is stress. It happens a lot in pregnancies so you don't need to worry much. I only want to do a scan to be on the safe side," she answers.<p>

"Sure," I say and relax a little. "I had a scan yesterday so there shouldn't be any problems."  
>"You'd be surprised at how things can go from good to bad in a matter of hours." Thanks for the reassurance. "Would you like me to cal anyone so they can come in?"<br>"My…" I trail off. What is Percy, exactly? "The father is on his way but I hate hospitals so can we do the scan right away?"

"That's fine," the doctor says and orders me to lift my shirt up. Just like yesterday I do as I'm told and soon she's placing the cold gel on my stomach.

I gasp slightly and shiver at how cold it is. Then she places the ultrasound scanner on my stomach. I scrunch my nose at how similar the scan looks to a paint roller.

My face instantly relaxes when my baby pops onto the screen and my mouth spreads into a wide smile. "Wow," Drew whispers and I look at her and smile. I bet she didn't think something like this could be so… beautiful. "That's your baby?"  
>"Yeah," I beam and look back at the screen. "Is it okay?"<p>

"It looks perfectly healthy," the doctor smiles and I sigh.

"Thank god," I whisper at the same time Percy barges into the room, a look of pure panic on his face.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay? I knew something wasn't right," he says quickly, running to my side.

"I passed out, I'm fine, the baby's fine and I should've listened to you," I reply.

"You're so stubborn. You know, I called my mom I was that terrified," he says and my eyes widen.

"Did you tell her?" I ask.

"About the baby? No. I figured we should do that together but I did ask her if you could stay and she said that you're welcome anytime," he replies.

"Your mom is awesome. Wait until she finds out about this," I say, pointing to my stomach, "She's going to hate me then."  
>"She'll never hate you," he whispers and I look away, my eyes falling on the doctor.<p>

"So, am I free to go?" I ask.

"Yes but I have an order," she says.

"I'll do anything," I reply.

"There's only one thing and that's; relax. Stress is bad for the baby. It would be better if you told everyone that you are pregnant now instead of stressing about it for ages," she says and I nod in agreement.

"Thank you," I reply and she nods and leaves the room. I pull my top down after wiping the gel off my stomach and stand up. "That doctor is a bitch."

"I thought so too," Drew admits and I chuckle.

"You need a ride?" Percy asks her and she nods.

"Let's get out of here- I hate hospitals," I say again and we leave.

We find Percy's car and buckle up once we get inside. Percy drives off and it take about ten minutes to get to Drew's home. "Thanks for the ride," she says, closing the door behind her.

"It's fine," I say, "Thanks for helping me." She smiles.

"This doesn't make us friends, you know?" she teases.

"Pfft. You're the last person I'd ever be friends with," I reply and she laughs before walking off.

All I can think about as we get to Percy's apartment is that we have to tell Sally and Percy's step dad about the baby and that maybe, just maybe, Drew isn't so bad after all.

**Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth**

Percy parks in his apartment block car park before jumping out of the car and walking towards the double doors. It takes him about thirty seconds to realise I'm not following him and he turns around to find me still sitting in his step-dad's car. He raises his eyebrows and walks over to my side and opens the door.

"What's the matter?" he asks and I put my head in my hands.

"Your mom is going to hate me," I whisper.

"She won't. She loves you to bits, Annie. You're like the daughter she's never had," he replies, taking one of my hands and pulling it gently. "Come on." I take a deep breath and step out of the car, not letting go of Percy's hand.

"I'll get your bag," Percy says and opens the trunk.

"No, leave it in here. You might have to drop me home when your mom kicks me out," I object. He rolls his eyes but takes my bag out of the trunk.

He slings it around his shoulder, locks the car and drags me towards the double doors. "It'll be fine, I promise," he says and opens the door for me. "You want to take the stairs or the elevator?" he asks.

"Elevator. I'm to tired to be climbing up ten flights of stairs," I reply and he presses the button for the elevator. The door opens and we step inside. I press the button that will take us to the tenth floor and the doors closes. "Why aren't you nervous?"

"Trust me, I am. She's going to kill me," he says.

"Oh god, is she really going to be that mad?" I ask, more nervous than ever. I didn't feel this scared when I confronted my father.

"She'll probably just cry but I won't be surprised if she hit me," he says. I gasp.

"Your mom hits you?" I ask, astonished.

"She never has before but if she does to today then I'll know she's took it better than I thought," he replies.

"Oh god. Why did I ever walk into that bar?"

"If I remember correctly you were pissed because you were popular and because you had an argument with your dad," he says. I roll my eyes.

"I know why," I huff.

"You regret it?" he asks, a little bit of hope in his voice.

"I don't regret _doing _it," I reply, trying not to blush but probably failing. "I do regret not using something though. And I would've preferred it if we wasn't drunk."

"It's my fault," he huffs, leaning against the elevator wall and massaging my hand with his thumb.

"Don't blame it on yourself when it was me, too. I'm sure when the baby comes we'll think differently and not regret anything at all," I reply and he nods. "Do you?"

"Do I what?" he asks, obviously confused.

"Regret it?" I ask, blushing again.

"Nope," is all he says before the elevator doors open. I squeeze his hand as we walk towards his front door. He pulls his key from his pocket and puts it in the lock. He turns it twice and then pushes the door open, revealing a cosy living room with cream walls and a large brown couch.

"Mom, I'm home!" Percy calls, closing the door behind us.

His mom walks out of the kitchen and grins when she sees us. She hugs Percy and then wraps her arms around me. "Annabeth!"

"Hey, Mrs. J- I mean, Blofis," I greet, hugging her back.

"How many times have a told you to call me Sally?" she asks, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"A million times," I smile.

"Exactly, I want to hear you call me Sally from now on," she grins.

"Okay, Sally."

"Good. It's been a while since I've seen you," she says and I take a deep breath, knowing that I'll have to tell her soon.

"What's for dinner?" Percy asks, obviously trying to change the subject so we have longer to wait.

"I was thinking about just having egg mayonnaise sandwiches for a snack and then later on we can order a pizza," she says and I nod.

"No, Annabeth can't eat eggs!" Percy nearly yells and I furrow my brow. I can't eat eggs?

"Why not? I thought she liked eggs?" she says, looking at me.

"I-err…" I sigh. "I- we, need to tell you something."

"Oh," Sally says, looking nervous.

"Is Paul home?" Percy asks.

"No. He said he's going to have a few drinks at a pub with his mates. That's why he let you use his car," she says. "What do you want to tell me, Annabeth?"

"Y-you might want to sit down," I say and sit down on the comfy couch. She sits down next to me while Percy takes a seat on the small couch opposite us.

"What's going on?" Sally asks and I take another deep breath.

"I…" I don't think I can do this. "I…"

"You're making me nervous," Sally whispers. I can do this…

"I'm pregnant," I whisper and tears fill her eyes.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I say, tears filling my own eyes. "I- I understand if you don't want me to stay here-" she cuts me off.

"No, no. Of course you can stay. Does you dad know?" she asks, wiping a single tear from her cheek. I nod. "Did he kick you out?"

"No. I just… it was so awkward there and I felt alone," I cry. She wraps her arms around me.

"Oh, Annabeth," she cries. "Does the father know?" I pull away. I thought it was obvious that Percy was the dad. "You have told the dad, right?"

"Sally," I whisper, glancing at Percy who has a pained look on his face. I gulp. "Percy is the father."

Her eyes widen and she stands up. "Oh god," she mutters. "Percy… my Percy?" I nod. "But I- I thought you were just friends."

"We are," I whisper and more tears swim down her face. She stands in front of Percy.

"I-I don't understand," she cries. "You- you are sensible."

Percy looks at the floor, ashamed and my heart aches for him. I wish we never had to tell her this. "You've made a huge mistake," she cries.

"I know," Percy says.

"You've made the same mistake I did," she moans and that's when Percy looks up, hurt.

"I- I thought you said you didn't regret having me so young," he whispers. Sally holds his head in her hands and shakes her head.

"No, I don't regret having you. I just don't want you to struggle like I did. I had to work two jobs just to pay for this apartment and that left barely any money to feed you," she cries. "Oh god."

She stands up and turns to face me. "Your pregnant?" she asks, the news not sinking in. I nod, open my bag and hand her a picture of the scan. "Oh god," she cries.

"Yeah, I'm really pregnant. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I sob.

"Ssh," she says, putting her arms around me again. "We can do this. I can help you and Percy will help you. You can do this."

"Mom, Annabeth's had a big day. She passed out in school because of stress. The doctor told us she needs to relax," Percy says. "I'm going to take her to bed."

"Where are you going to sleep?" I ask him.

"On the couch. You have to be comfortable," he replies and I shake my head.

"No, I'll sleep on the couch," I say.

"No," Percy says, firmly. "You'll sleep in my bed." Without another word he takes my hand and bag and leads me to his room.

He opens the door, revealing light blue walls and a clean room. Percy lifts me and lays me down on the bed. He slips the shoes off my feet and then places his dark blue blanket over me. He shuts the curtains and turns off the light before heading towards the door. "Sleep," he whispers.  
>"Wait," I call out. He walks over to the bed.<p>

"What?" he whispers, touching my cheek gently with his hand. I gulp, nervously.

"Stay with me?" I bite my lip, our eyes never breaking contact. He smiles a little, pulls back the covers and hops in beside me. He hesitantly wraps an arm around my waist and I turn so my chest is touching his. He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my forehead.

I close my eyes and the last thing I hear before I sleep is Percy whispering, "Always."

**AN: I just had to add the end but from The Hunger Games. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A Month Later) **

**Annabeth**

"Percy!" I yell, needing his help desperately. He pops his head around the door and his eyes widen when he realises I'm only wearing a shirt and knickers.

"What's up?" he asks, coming out of what I think might have been a daydream.

"I need your help," I moan, feeling really down. For some reason I feel like bursting into tears today. Gods, I hate hormones!

"What with?" he asks, coming into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

"Putting my jeans on," I reply and he furrows his brow. I ignore the gesture and pick my jeans up from the floor. I slip one leg in and then the other. I pull them up and breath in so they go around me.

"You look fine to me," Percy says and I roll my eyes.

"The zip, you Seaweed Brain!" I yell, frustrated tears filling my eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry. Calm down," Percy whispers, soothingly and kneels in front of me. He grabs the zip part of my jeans and tries pulling it up while I hold the two parts together so they'll go up easier. The zip won't budge. Percy tries again.

"Can you breathe in?" Percy asks and I gasp.

"I am in breathing in!"

"Wow, you're bigger than I thought," he mutters and I slap the top of his head.

"Not the right thing to say to a pregnant teenager that's wants to curl up in a ball and cry!" I snap.

"I didn't mean it that way," Percy insists and I take a deep breath.

"You were saying that I am fat!"

"No. God no! You're tiny! You barely have a bump!" he objects.

"My jeans tell me differently," I sigh.

"I promise you that you're not fat. My mom probably just shrank the jeans in the wash," he says.

"Your right," I reply and smile for the first time this morning… and then I frown. "What am I going to wear to school?"

"My mom's jeans?" he suggests and my eyes widen.

"I can't wear your mom's jeans. That's so embarrassing!" I yell.

"Why is it?" he asks, stupidly.

"Because there your mom's clothes!"

"She'll let you wear them, I know she will!" Percy insists and runs out of the room calling his mom's name before I can object. I fall onto Percy's bed, giving up and close my eyes. I hear Percy come back about two minutes later.

"Quickly put them on or we'll be late for school," he says and I huff, standing up and snatching the jeans off him.

"Where's Paul?" I ask, sliding the jeans on and grinning like I won a million dollars when I don't have to breathe in when I zip them up.

"He had to go to the school early so we'll have to walk," he replies and I nod, not minding some fresh air before school.

I finish getting ready and grab an apple before we both leave after saying goodbye to his mom. "Have you got a shift at the library today?" Percy asks me as we walk past a few shops.

"Yeah but I'm only working for four hours so I'll be home around half past seven," I reply. "Are you going to stop someone from drowning at the local swimming pool today?"

"I hope I don't have to save anyone because they'll have to drown for me to save them," he says and I roll my eyes. "Tomorrow's a Saturday. Do you have plans?"

"Not really. I was thinking about spending some of my savings on some maternity clothes," I reply, "You want to come?"

"Yeah, sure." We walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, our hands brushing several times. I like him and I want him to ask me out but at the same time I don't because I don't want him to like me because I'm carrying his child. I want him to like me for real and come on, what does one night at a smelly bar say about how much he likes me? Nothing because we were both drunk and stupid.

We arrive at the school right on time and we head to Homeroom. The school day goes as it usually does; lessons, a fight, lessons, some gossip about this girl and that boy, more lessons and then there's lunch. My new favourite part of the day. I walk to the back of the line in the lunch queue, Thalia coming with me. "What are you getting today?" she asks and I glance at the counter where all the food is sitting.

"The chicken and BBQ wrap looks nice," I comment and decide that I have to get my hands on it. From here it looks like heaven. Stupid baby making me feel hungry all the time! The line goes down quite fast and thankfully I get the last wrap in the tray.

"Thanks," I grin and walk towards my usual table with Thalia.

I take a seat next to Percy on one side of me and Silena on the other. Thalia sits down next to Nico and opposite me. "How are you feeling today?" Silena asks me.

"Sil, you don't have to ask her how she feels everyday," Beckendorf says and Silena frowns at him.

"I'm just being nice, Charlie. There's a big difference between me and my sister want to know what it is?" she doesn't wait for a reply. "My sister is a bitch!"

She says that just as Drew comes behind her and a look of guilt and shame spreads across Drew's surprisingly make-up free face. "Silena!" I scold and she flashes me a confused look.

"No, don't worry. She's right," Drew whispers and Silena spins around in her seat, realising her sister is right behind her. Drew spins around after dumping her tray on the table next to us and runs out of the cafeteria with tears in her eyes. I sigh and slouch in my seat. Which to pick; Drew or my wrap? I look from the door to the wrap several times before standing up and heading to the girl's bathroom. I can't think of anywhere else she'd be.

I push the door open and the loud sobs coming from a locked toilet tells me that my suspicions were right. "Drew?" I call out, just in case it's someone else. The sobbing stops for a second, letting me know that it is in fact her before it starts all over again. "Open the door," I order.

"I-I'm okay," she cries. And I thought Percy was a bad liar…

"Oh, come on. Every sister says that about their sibling."

"Not every sister means it," she replies, opening the door. I look her up and down. There are wet patches on her sleeves and her eyes are red. I've never seen someone look so upset.

"Hey," I whisper, surprising both her and myself when I wrap my arms around her. She hesitates before crying on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she sobs.

"What for?" I ask.

"For being such a bitch. I was just so jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"You don't know how lucky you are."

"Are you serious? I'm seventeen and pregnant!" I say, pulling away.

"Exactly, you get to keep _your _baby," she whispers and I frown. What is she trying to say? She see's the question in my gray orbs and slides to the floor, leaning against the wall. I sit down next to her and take her hand.

"It was last year," she whispers, staring as the wall opposite us, lost in her memories. "Luke and I had been dating for two months and we did it. I didn't expect to get pregnant the first time I had sex." My eyes widen. She was pregnant! My eyes shrink back to normal when I realise that she hasn't got a kid which means…

"D-did you lose it?" I ask, softly.

"A miscarriage? No. I told Luke, thinking he'd stick by me. I thought he was that kind of guy- like Percy. He didn't. He went crazy, told me it was my fault and that I shouldn't have seduced him. He told me if I didn't abort it then-" A loud sob cuts her off but she carries on a while later. "… Then he'd make my life miserable. He even hit me when I said that I wouldn't kill it. I got so scared. So, I had an abortion."

She comes out of her memory and stares at me red-eyed, sadly. "I've hated myself ever since. I shouldn't have listened to him. If I'd done what I wanted then I'd have a baby right now. My baby. When my mom came home from hospital a couple of months ago and told me that she saw you I… I hated you. I was jealous and thought that it should be me with the baby, not you. Look after it and love it. I'd do anything to be in your place." By the time she's finished her speech I'm crying a river.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, really and truly meaning it. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I thought of only regrets. I thought of how unlucky I was and stupid. But now, I think differently about the situation. No not the situation- the baby.

She nods unable to speak and cries into my shoulder. "I hate him for making me do it," she sobs and I rub her back. She looks up when I freeze and notices my wide-eyes. "What?" I look at my belly and back up at her. I feel it again and the warmth and love that spreads through me brings a smile to my face. I grab Drew's hand and press it to my stomach. Ours never break contact, as we wait… nothing. I sigh. She's about to pull it away when she grins.

She felt it and I felt it. My baby just kicked.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Please check out the poll on my profile. I want you to decide which story I should write next. I'll give you a clue about what they are about… **

**_The Psychic _is a Hunger Games fic about Cinna the psychic telling Katniss she is in love with Peeta Mellark but she barely knows the baker's son and decides to get to know him to prove the psychic wrong.**

**_The Bionic Lover's_ is about Annabeth being in a car accident and the only way for her to survive is if her limbs are replaced with bionic ones, making her the bionic woman. She meets Percy, the bionic man, and they save the world together and fall in love.**

**_Kidnapped _is about baby Percy getting kidnapped and when his 'mom' dies he realises that she's not his mother and travels around America with his best friend, Annabeth, to find his real parents.**

**_The Patient_ is about Percy going in a coma after being in a car accident and Annabeth is a nurse and tries to keep him alive. They used to be best friends and when Percy wakes up he can only remember things that happened when Annabeth still lived in New York.**

**_Wedding or No Wedding? _is about Percy and Annabeth being best friends. Percy loves Annabeth but she is getting married to Luke. Percy helps Annabeth pick out her dress and at the end of it all she realises that she does love Percy but by the time she realises that Percy is in hospital.**

**I hope that helps you pick your favourite. Please go vote!**

**Annabeth**

"You should have Percy with you when you experience your first kick, not me," Drew speaks up and moves her hand off my bump.

"What can I do? Barge into the cafeteria and make a scene just to tell Percy the baby kicked?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Yep." The look on Drew's face tells me she's serious and she pulls me to my feet and drags me to the busy cafeteria. By the time we reach the double doors we are sprinting, me dragging Drew by hand.

We barge through the doors and I force myself not to blush when everyone turns to look at us. I feel their eyes follow us as we run to the table. Percy frowns when he realises I'm running towards him and stands up. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" he asks, straight away. Stupid Seaweed Brain always worrying about me.

I nod, trying to catch my breath. Percy guides me to a seat and looks at Drew for an explanation. "What's the matter?"

"The baby kicked," is all she says and Percy is on his knees in front of me in a blur.

"Really?" he asks, excitedly. I take a deep breath and nod. Without speaking I take his hand and place it on my stomach. Our eyes never break contact as we wait for the little kick that makes me feel a warmth that I can only name love.

"Come on, baby," I mutter, breaking eye contact and looking at my stomach. "Kick for daddy." We wait a while longer. Nothing. Percy pulls his hand away.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, noticing the disappointment in his eyes.

"It's fine. I'm fine," he replies and flashes me a smile that I know is fake. He's disappointed that he missed it.

"It'll kick again soon, I promise." He nods and stands up. He looks around the cafeteria and I do the same and realise everyone is shooting Percy sympathetic looks. I feel kind of bad that the baby didn't kick for Percy even though it's not my fault and I guess it isn't the baby's either. It'll kick when it wants to.

"I feel terrible," Drew mutters and I offer her a sad smile.

"Don't worry about it," I whisper but Drew still looks guilty.

The bell rings a few minutes later and I walk to my last lesson rubbing my stomach like I'd seen many pregnant women do. I always wondered why they did it and it's only now that I realise its kind of natural. You just… do it, I guess. I reach my class and part with Percy who finally gives me a real smile even though it doesn't reach his eyes. He tells me to meet him at his locker and we can walk home together.

"Okay," I say and walk into the classroom.

As usual I pay attention and write notes as the teacher talks. I know that I'll need to try as hard as I can to get good grades since I'll be leaving when I'm about eight months along. I work the dates out in my head.

If I'm due around May 17th then I'll be leaving around April. So, I'll be missing over two months of work and exams, which means I'll have to do it all at home. I guess I don't mind doing that since it's quieter in Percy's bedroom and I'll be able to concentrate.

I realise I'm doing the exact opposite of what I should be. Here I am thinking about the future and not doing my work. I sigh. It's hard not to think about the future when there's a baby involved. I wonder what it'll look like… I'm doing it again. _Concentrate, Annabeth! _I tell myself.

I give up after five minutes and block out my teachers annoying voice. I decided I want the baby to look like Percy. I can imagine Percy holding a small baby with raven hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. I want the baby to be just like him… but maybe with my brain. I am clever than that Seaweed Brain.

I return to reality when I realise my teacher is standing in front of my desk with her hands on her hips. "What?" I ask, looking around. The class is empty.

"The day is over, Annabeth. I see that you've been busy daydreaming which means you didn't listen to what I was saying earlier," she snaps. I look at her guiltily.

"I'm really sorry," I apologise. "My mind is just on other things right now." Her eyes grow softer and she sighs.

"I understand. Run along," she says and walks away. I sigh softly in relief and pack my stuff before running to Percy's locker.

"Where was you?" he asks, frowning.

"I was daydreaming," I admit and blush.

"What about?" he asks, taking my books off me and leading me to the school exit.

"You and the baby," I mutter and glance at him. He's smiling.

"What did you see?" he asks.

"You holding a baby boy that looked just like you," I say and he shakes his head.

"Nah, it's going to be a girl that looks like you," he replies.

"A girl?" I ask.

"Well if I want it to look like you then it's going to be a girl, right? The same reason as why you daydreamed about a boy looking like me and not a girl," he explains.

"Right," I smile. "Why the hell would you want our child to look like me?"

"Because you are stunning and beautiful and you look really cute with a baby bump," he grins… and then turns red.

"You know you can be quite sweet sometimes, Seaweed Brain." He shrugs.

"What can I say, I'm a gentleman!" he says in an English accent. I laugh.

"You sure are," I reply and nudge him in the side with my elbow. He nudges me back. I shove him.

We do this for a while until we are both laughing too much. He rests an arm around my shoulder as we walk to the library. We stop outside the store and it suddenly feels awkward. "I'll see you later," Percy finally says after we just stare at each other for about a minute.

"Yeah," I whisper. "I… better go inside." I turn to go. Percy grabs my hand, his cheeks pink.

"Be careful," he whispers before kissing my cheek. I nod my head, to speechless to say anything and walk inside after flashing a smile.

**(A Few Hours Later)**

Once I get to Percy's apartment I am half asleep. I knock the door and Percy opens it. I stumble inside, yawning. "You want something to eat?" Percy asks and I shake my head.

"No, thanks. I'm just going to go to bed," I mutter. "Where's Paul and your mom?" I ask, realising I can't hear them.

"They went out to some restaurant for a meal," he explains.

"Aww, that's nice," I yawn again. "Are you going to bed too?"

"Yeah, I will. Work and school has made me really tired," he says and I look at him guiltily.

"Let me sleep on the couch. It's been a while since you've slept in your own bed," I say.

"No, it's fine," Percy replies and I grab his hand and drag him to his bedroom.

"Then we'll just sleep together. Besides, sleeping next to each other is nothing compared to other things we have done," I say and then blush. Percy chuckles. "Just get in bed!" I snap and this makes him laugh harder. I roll my eyes and push him onto the bed. He grabs my arm as he falls backwards, making me fall on top of him.

He stops laughing. I freeze. I suddenly feel very awake and alert. I can't seem to take my eyes off him. I swallow hard. _He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me_, I chant to myself and finally roll off of him while muttering a sorry. I pull the blanket over us and move as far away as possible, leaving a gap between Percy and me.

"Don't worry about it," Percy mutters and turns off the lamp. The room goes dark and I stare at the stars from his bedroom window.

"The city looks nice at night, huh?" Percy whisper and I turn onto my other side to face him. I look up and realise our chest's are touching. When did he move closer? I try to smile.

"Yeah," I whisper back, trying to ignore my heart, which is beating like a drum.

"Goodnight."

"Night," I reply before turning to face the window again. I can tell by Percy's breathing that he isn't asleep yet but I don't talk.

I toss and turn for a while, my back aching a little. "Are you okay?" Percy asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Liar."

"It's my back," I admit. Percy starts massaging my back without another word. My eyes widen when I moan escapes my lips. I remember when he used to massage my feet months ago. He's amazing at it.

I close my eyes as his hands go under my shirt. I gasp a little as his warm hands leave Goosebumps. My back is better already but I don't want him to stop. So, I don't tell him.

My breathing gets lighter as I start drifting to sleep. I feel a few kicks and my eyes flutter open when I remember Percy's reaction earlier. I grab his hand off my back and place it on my stomach. I hear Percy gasp as the baby kicks and I turn my head a little to see his reaction. The smile on his face is so big and bright that it could beat the stars in a competition.

Once again I turn back around and this time I do fall asleep… with Percy's hand resting on my stomach all night.

**REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Please check out my new Hunger Games story called _The Psychic._ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've decided I'm not going to delete any chapters in my other PJ story HBCH. I will update that story in a few days as I'm still writing it.**

**Percy**

**(A Month Later)**

"Let's do it," Annabeth says in a whiny voice, "Please."

"What if I don't want to?" I ask, even though I'll do it anyway.

"How can you not want to?" she moans. "I'm begging you, Seaweed Brain. Let's do it!" I sigh.

"Fine, we can make blue cookies but you have to help. Deal?" I say and she nods eagerly. It looks like a certain Wise Girl is craving my mom's blue cookies. Unfortunately, Annabeth ate the last of them last night and since my mom is at work it looks like we'll have to make them ourselves.

"Deal," Annabeth grins and then runs to the kitchen.

I roll my eyes as I hear her nosily slam the cupboard doors after getting the ingredients. "Come on, Perce. I'm starving," she yells. With a huff I walk lazily into the kitchen and find her trying to reach the cookie pan on the top shelf.

"You're always hungry," I reply and reach for the pan.

"What do you expect? Do you want your baby to be small?" she asks, teasingly. There's no way that baby is going to be small with everything it's mother has ate. I don't get how she can be so small still. Her bump has barely grown since last month.

She takes the pan off me and puts it on the kitchen counter. Then she stares at the ingredients while frowning. I sigh again. "You don't know how to make cookies do you?" I ask and she looks at me and smiles innocently. I wish she wouldn't do that. It makes me give in to everything but at the same time she looks adorable when she does it.

"Why don't I teach you?" I suggest and she nods.

"We can take some to school with us to give to the gang," Annabeth replies and I nod even though I bet there won't be any left to take into school.

"Wait," I say, "I thought maybe we could stay home after the scan instead of going back to school just for the afternoon."

"Hmm… I guess we could take the cookies in the day after tomorrow," she finally says. "I think we should go shopping after the scan. My boss from the library paid me yesterday so I have $200 and even more if I put my savings with it."

"Sure. Are you excited?" I ask as I start mixing the ingredients.

"You know, I didn't think I would be but I really am. Will you be disappointed if it's a boy?"

"Of course not. I don't care what sex the baby is or how it looks as long as it's healthy," I reply and I can feel her eyes watching me.

I turn my head a little so our eyes meet and her cheeks turn pink like she didn't want me to catch her staring. I smile slightly and turn back to the dough. I add the rest of the ingredients including blue food colouring and hand the bowl to Annabeth. "Scoop a spoonful on different parts of the pan for me," I order and she does as I say as I turn the oven on.

Once she's finished scooping the dough into the pan she hands it to me and I put it in the oven. "What now?" she asks and I shrug.

"They won't take that long to cook so we'll clean up," I reply and we get to work. I jump onto the counter and cross my legs as I wash the dishes, watching Annabeth rub her stomach with one hand while she washes the counter with the other.

"Ow," I hear her mutter a while later and I frown and jump off the counter.

"What's the matter?" I ask, worriedly and place my hands on her stomach.

"Nothing," she replies. "It just kicked a little harder than usual." I sigh in relief and she grins. "You really need to stop worrying so much."  
>"It's hard not to worry about my two favourite people," I say and her silver eyes seem to sparkle. She puts her arms around my neck and I freeze; we've barely touched except for the times I've touched her bump.<p>

I mentally shake my head and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closely. I sway a little and start humming an old song my mom used to play all the time. I rub my hands up and down Annabeth's back and she rests her head on my shoulder. "I like this," she whispers and I turn my head a little so my nose is buried in her blonde locks.

"Like what?" I ask back in a whisper.

"Hanging around with you. I thought it was going to be so awkward but I was wrong. Actually, it's been amazing," she admits and I grin into her hair.

"Good," I reply and she looks up, our eyes meeting and noses brushing. I once again freeze and find myself holding in a breath.

We both lean in at the same time, her warm breath tickling my face. I swallow before leaning in a little closer. Our lips brush and I'm about to deepen the kiss when Annabeth pulls away wide eyed. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment; she didn't want me to kiss her. I look down, my eyes falling on her stomach where her hands are resting.

She gasps and I look up and my own eyes widen at how pale she is. I have a bad feeling. "What is-" I'm cut off by Annabeth's scream and falls to the floor while clutching her stomach. I spring into action and lift her into my arms. I run into the living room and place her on the couch. She curls up on her side, still holding her stomach tightly.

"What is it? Where's the pain?" I ask, nervously. What do I do?

"My stomach," she cries and then let's out a loud sob. "What's happening to me?"

I take a few deep breaths before telling her, "I don't know but we need to get you to the hospital."

"Paul isn't here," she sobs and I realise she's right. He left to go shopping a little over half an hour ago.

I run into the kitchen and dial the number for a taxi. I give all the usual details and tell the person on the line to hurry up. I'm about to leave the room when I remember the oven is on. I quickly turn it off before sprinting into the living room.

"Can you stand up?" I ask Annabeth and she tries to stand up but collapses in pain. I lift her again and run out the door.

"Damn it!" I yell five minutes later, the taxi still not here. I'm about to literally run to the hospital while carrying Annabeth when the taxi pulls up. I get Annabeth in before sliding in after her. "To the hospital," I tell the driver and he pulls away, glancing in the rear mirror to look at Annabeth.

"Oh god. Please don't be like the woman last week her gave birth in my taxi," he huffs and I frown.

"She's five months pregnant! She's not in labour…" I trail off at the end, staring at Annabeth. Is she? It isn't possible. It's too soon.

"Yo, boy. I have four kids and I was there for each of their births- your girlfriend _is _in labour..."

**REVIEW! Not my best chapter but I'm sure you can forgive me :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Like in previous chapters some things I say about doctors and medicine might not be true but this time I did do a little research. Please check out my other stories and enjoy the chapter...**

**Annabeth**

I choke on loud on my words as the news sinks in. I'm in labour… "I-I can't be. It's not possible!" I stutter, shaking from head to foot. I look at Percy, begging him with my eyes to tell me it's not true.

He opens and closes his mouth like a fish but nothing comes out. He's speechless. My eyes fill with tears and I double over in pain. "Girl, you got to breath," the driver says and I do what he says and take deep breaths.

"It's hurts," I sob, tears not falling freely down my cheeks.

"Wait until you're pushing," the driver replies and I choke on another sob. Percy rubs my back.

"Jeez, don't tell her that!" Percy yells. "Just hurry up, will you?"

"Boy, I'm going as fast as I can but there's traffic," the driver says and I make this weird noise; half groan, half sob.

"You'll be fine," Percy whispers, his lips touching my ear. It makes my shivers worse. He takes his jacket off and wraps it around my shoulder. I try to thank him but I can't seem to form words so I just nod.

"Come on!" the driver yells, hitting the wheel and I look up.

"W-what is it?" I cry.

"I think there's been an accident or something- oh, they're moving now. Don't worry, honey, we'll be at the hospital in no time," the driver replies. That was a lie.

Ten minutes the driver pulls up outside Manhattan Hospital and opens the door for us while Percy lifts me into his arms. Percy carries me out of the cab and quickly digs around in his pocket for money. "Don't worry about the money, man," the driver says, getting back inside the taxi. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Percy calls over his shoulder as he runs towards the glass double doors.

Once we're inside Percy yells for help and I can barely make out doctors running towards us through my blurry eyes. "Where are you going?" I ask Percy as he places me in a wheelchair.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," he says and takes hold of my hand as a doctor wheels me into a private room.

"What's happening to me?" I cry, looking around at the many doctors grabbing this machine and that needle. "Am I in labour?"

"I need you to try and stay clam," a kind voice says. I assume it's a doctor. "Don't get worked up because it can cause the baby distress and if that happens then we'll have to get it out."

"Please, stop it from coming. It's too soon," I sob as I'm lifted onto a bed.

"We know," the same doctor replies. "Just calm down and take deep breaths. Now, what's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase," Percy says for me. I clutch my stomach and scream in pain.

"Right, Annabeth, we may be able to stop the labour but it doesn't always work. We're going to give you a corticosteroid just in case we can't stop the labour," the doctor says. "How long have you had the cramps?"

"For about half an hour," I choke out.

"That's good. Since it's hasn't been that long we'll give you an IV and see if that stops the contractions. We'll give it an hour."

"What if they don't stop?" Percy asks, panic thick in his voice.

"Then we'll perform an emergency caesarean to get the baby out as fast as possible and into an incubator. Don't lose hope," the doctor replies while she grabs an IV.

I don't know what the doctors do to me. All I can focus on and think about is that my baby is coming. We're not prepared. We don't even have any baby clothes never mind a cot. We might not even need one if my baby doesn't survive.

The thought breaks my heart. Five months ago I didn't know I could love something so much, something I have never even met but now… I think I'm going to die if something bad happens. And Percy… he's been so kind and caring. This will break him, I'm sure.

Thinking about Percy makes me remember that he's with me and I come out of my thoughts. I look at him and the sight breaks my heart even more. He's leaning against the wall, his head in his hands and I can faintly hear sobs through all the other noises in the room.

I feel a sharp pain in my arm and realise that the IV is in my arm and running through me. I lay back and squeeze my eyes shut all the while thinking, _"Please work. Please, let my baby survive." _I'm not religious but even that doesn't stop me from praying silently.

"We're going to do an ultrasound to see if the baby is facing in the right direction," a doctor says, lifting my shirt up and squirting gel on my stomach.

It's crazy how it was only this morning that Percy and I were planning to go shopping after the scan tomorrow. It looks like that won't be happening now.

I tune back into reality and watch the screen as the doctor runs the scanner over my stomach. "Okay, there's your baby," she says calmly, as if I'm not in premature labour and that my baby doesn't have a possibility of dying. I feel a hand slid into mine and look up to see Percy. His eyes are puffy red and I bet that I look even worse.

"She's not in the right direction so if the labour doesn't stop then we will definitely have to do a caesarean," she explains.

"She?" I hear Percy mutter and for a fleeting moment I feel happy. My baby- our baby, is a girl… and then I remember the situation.

"Is she okay?" I cry, trying to calm down even though it's impossible.

"She's bigger than most babies in the womb at twenty weeks so there is hope," the doctor replies.

"What's the chance of her surviving?" Percy whispers, his voice breaking at the end.

"There's a twenty-five percent chance of your daughter surviving but you can raise that a little because she's bigger than we expected."

It's then that I freeze. I can't feel anything. I mean, I can't feel anything… at all. What does that mean? "What's the matter?" Percy asks, staring at me worriedly.

I gulp. "I think it's stopped. I can't feel anything."

"That's a good sign," the doctor says. "Will it be okay if I check?" I nod, not really sure what's she's on about until she tells me to un-fasten my jeans. My eyes widen.

"Do you want me to leave?" Percy asks and I shake my head. I don't want him to leave me.

"Stay with me." He nods and squeezes my hand; not breaking eye contact with mine while the doctor checks me. I whimper at the pain and squirm uncomfortably. How can doctors do… that?

The doctor stands up and takes the gloves off and throws them in the trash before talking, "You're four-centimetres dilated but the labour has stopped. When you do go into labour it should be a little quicker since you're already opening but there's no need to worry about that." I sigh in relief and cry relieved tears.

"Thank god," Percy mutters and presses his lips to my forehead. "What can we do to stop it from happening again?"

"Annabeth, you will need to maintain 100% bed rest until the time comes to deliver baby," the doctor replies.

"Does this happen to a lot of people?" Percy asks.

"It does happen often but for different reasons. Do you smoke?" the doctor asks me. I shake my head. "Then this must be because you're younger than eighteen."

Who knew age could cause premature labour? I sure didn't. "When can I go home?" I whisper, all the screaming hurting my throat a little.

"Tomorrow the latest but otherwise you might be able to leave tonight. Do you want to call anyone? Your parents, maybe?" the doctor suggests and I shake my head abruptly.

"It's not a bad idea, Annabeth. You've been through so much. Don't you want to talk to your dad?" Percy asks and I shake my head again.

"C-can you call your mom, instead?" I ask, begging Percy with my eyes. I don't think I can bare my dad yelling at me and telling me about how my life is ruined.

"Sure," Percy whispers and kisses the side of my mouth before leaving the room.

**AN: Not much of a cliffie but I don't think it was that bad, was it? Besides, I can't put a cliffie in every chapter. Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is more of a filler, so it's not my best but I hope you enjoy and anyway. Please check out my new Percabeth story called _Before I Die. _I'm not from America so I don't know what the prices for apartments would be so I've just put anything…**

**Two Days Later **

**Annabeth**

It's been two days and I'm already bored out of my mind. How am I going to have 100% bed rest for four months with my stupid ADHD? I sigh as I slam my book closed and throw it at the door in frustration, just as Sally opens the door. The book just misses her and she looks down at the book and then back up at me.

"Are you okay?" she asks, kindly.

"Yeah," I reply even though we both know I'm not.

"Percy will be home from school in a while," she says as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I bet I'm a pain, huh?" I say and she laughs.

"You're fine. I bet Percy would be more of a pain if your situations were swapped."

"I wish," I sigh. "I can't even get out of bed, how am I going to have a shower?"

"Percy could help you," she replies and I feel my face heat up.

"We're not together," I say.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought…" she trails off.

"Don't worry, everyone thinks that," I reply. "_Even I did," _I nearly add but decide against it.

"I don't see it being much of a problem for him, Annabeth. He's seen you before anyway, right? Do you want me to talk to him?" she asks.

"I guess. And no, it's okay- I'll ask him myself," I reply. Like Hades am I going to ask Percy to help me shower!

Sally opens her mouth to speak again when we hear Paul call from the living room, "We're home!"

I sigh again: thank gods! I was starting to think that this really awkward conversation was never going to end. Percy walks into the room and smiles. "How are you feeling?" he asks. His mom leaves the room.

"Your daughter likes football," I reply, cracking a smile. "She hasn't stopped kicking all day, I think she wants you."

"She's going to be such a daddies girl!" he grins, placing his hands on my stomach. "Does it hurt?" he asks.

"No," I reply, "It just feels funny."

What he does next surprises me but makes me smile anyway. He leans down and presses his lips to my bump. I stare at him in awe as he looks up. Concern fills his eyes, "I'm sorry, I should have asked first?"

"What?" I ask, blinking. "Wait, no! It's fine, really."

He smiles, relieved and presses his head to my stomach. He starts humming a tune while I smile lightly. "Did you look at some apartments on the laptop?" he asks, not moving from his position. He keeps on humming.

"Yeah," I reply, remembering the few apartments I'd found on the Internet that are close by and in a nice neighbourhood. "I found three. One is on the bottom floor with three bedrooms and a park is just around the corner, the second has three bedrooms but is on the top floor and there have been some complaints about the elevator not working and the last one is really expensive and has a balcony, three bedrooms and two bathrooms."

"The first one sounds the best. The baby will have somewhere to play when she can walk," Percy says, taking his head off my bump and sitting cross-legged in front of me. "Do they have pictures on the website?"

I nod and lean over the edge of the bed to get the laptop off the floor. "I'll get it!" Percy quickly says and jumps off his feet to get it. I sit up again and roll my eyes.

"Percy, I'm not dying," I huff.

"I know, I just want to help," he replies.

"I know you do and thank you but I feel so…" I trail off. "…I don't know."

"Annabeth Chase doesn't know something?" he teases. I scowl.

"Shut up."

**Percy **

**The Next Day**

I drive to the apartment building in Paul's car, timing myself so I know how long it takes to get from my house the apartment. Once I arrive I stop the timer and look at the time: 10 minutes and forty-two seconds- not long if I say so myself.

I jump out of the car and walk towards the salesman. "I'm Percy," I say, shaking the older man's hand.

"Henry Jacobs," he replies, letting go of my hand. "Shall we start right away?"

"Sure," I reply and we walk inside the apartment building.

Since the apartment I've come to see is on the bottom floor it takes seconds to get there. Henry opens the door and holds it open for me. I thank him and walk inside, smiling when I see how big the living room is.

"As you can see this is the living room," the man speaks up. "It is large and to the right is a door leading off to the spacious kitchen."

It takes a whole hour to check the place out but at the end I know this place is perfect, even if it is the first place I've looked at. Who care's anyway? By the time I'm finished with it the whole thing will be decorated.

I turn to the man. "So, how much is it to rent a month?" I ask, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Normally, for such a spacious apartment it would be higher than the price I'm going to give you but since it doesn't have a view from outside the window, and because it isn't decorated and needs some work it comes to $500 a month," Henry explains. I sigh in relief. It's not bad.

"How much would it be to buy altogether?" I ask.

"It's $95, 000," he replies.

I wince- that's a lot of money and it will take years to pay it all off but if we rent it then we'll have enough money to buy furniture and paint.

"When can I start renting?" I finally say and the man cracks his first smile since I've met him.

"As soon as the papers come in the post," he replies.

We say our goodbyes and then I leave, heading back to my mom's apartment. "I'm home," I call as I walk into the living room. I put the car keys onto the glass table and walk towards my room. I push the door open and step inside.

The sight I see makes me smile; Annabeth is lying on her side, her feet tangled in the blanket, and her hands resting on her stomach. I walk closer and upon further inspection realise she's asleep. I untangle her feet from the blanket and place it over her.

She stirs and opens one eye. "Percy?" she whispers.

"Hi," I whisper back.

"Did you go see the apartment?" she asks, sleepily, closing her eyes again and wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"Yep- we have a place," I grin and she smiles softly as she drift back to sleep.

"That's good," she yawns. "Come lay with me."

My grin widens if possible but I do as she says and slip in next to her in the bed before wrapping my arm around her waist and resting a hand over hers, on her stomach. Then I go to sleep…

**AN: Yeah, so nothing special but I felt like I should update because it's been a while and besides I can't leave cliffhangers on every chapter. I have an idea of what's to come but I don't want the story to go so fast so you'll have to wait the good part. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I decided to skip a bit. Oh well, it means I'm a little bit closer to drama. It will be coming soon! Sorry if there's any mistakes I just wanted to update as soon as possible again. A rubbish chapter is better than nothing, right? Warning: Some awkward Percabeth for you. :) **

**A Week Later**

**Annabeth**

I sneak out of Percy's bedroom, already knowing that no one is home but tiptoeing anyway. I don't get why I have to have 100% bed rest anyway. I'm just going to get fat and my bones are going to get stiff. That's a good reason to get out of bed, huh?

Anyway, today is a Saturday and Percy said he's going to go over to our apartment to fix some things up. It's still weird saying that; _our _apartment. It's going to be weird when we move in. I'm going to want to sleep with Percy because… just because and Percy is going to want his own room, I think.

He hasn't said anything but we're not a couple, I don't think. Argh! This is annoying! I don't know what we are! _"Calm down," _I tell myself, _"Stress is bad for the baby."_ I instantly feel guilty. I look down at my stomach and place a hand on my bump.

"I'm sorry," I mutter and then realise I sound sappy. Jeez, babies make you act weird! I sound… like a girl.

Yeah, I know I'm a girl. How else do you think I got knocked up? What I mean is I'm normally a strong girl that doesn't admit that she wants Percy to sleep in the same bed as her and that she would do anything to kiss him and that she loves it when he puts his head on her bump and- I'm rambling! Another thing I used to never do.

I shake my head and look in the mirror that is hanging in the living room. The sight I see is not pretty. My hair is greasy, my eyes a puffy red from crying (blame it on my baby) and my face filler. I'm getting fat. Oh god, I'm going to be as big as that girl Percy and I saw at the hospital! No, I can't be! _"Annabeth!" _I scold myself, _"You're stressing out again!" _

I shake my head again and walk into the kitchen, heading straight to the refrigerator. I open the door and grab a bottle of Coke. I turn the lid and take a few gulps before placing the bottle back in the refrigerator.

I turn around and head towards the cupboard. I open it and grab a packet of chocolate chip cookies. Then I walk back into the living room and plop down on the couch, putting my feet up. I grab the remote for the TV and press the red button that makes the TV come alive.

I had done the same thing for the last three days when I had went to the bathroom and realised no one was home so I had sneaked out of my room and in here. The best part is that no one well ever know so a very protective Percy won't tell me off. Him being overprotective gets annoying sometimes but at the same time I love him for it. I mean, like him.

I flick through the channels and finally settle on 'Titanic'. I've watched this movie hundreds of times but I never cry unlike Percy. I remember I watched it with him and the gang at one of our sleepovers and I swear I saw a few tears in his eyes. Unfortunately, they didn't fall so I'll never know if Percy is a romantic at heart.

I shuffle in my seat to get more comfy and open the cookies. Then I watch the movie while eating the cookies. By the end of the film… I'm crying a river. Yep, Annabeth Chase, the girl who never cries watching a movie, cried!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I sob and glare at my stomach. "Do you enjoy making your mommy cry?" The baby kicks. I chuckle and then cry, "I thought so."

"You thought so what?" a voice from behind me asks and I jump to my feet and spin around.

"Percy," I whisper, looking at him innocently. "I was just…"

"Watching Titanic and eating a whole pack of cookies. That would be fine with me… if you had done it in bed," he says. I sigh.

"Percy, do you know how boring it is to just sit in the same room all day and only leave to go pee?" I ask, frustrated.

"No," he admits.

"Exactly and besides this is the first time," I lie.

"Is that so?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, this is the second time."

He raises both eyebrows. "Okay, okay," I snap. "This is my third time, okay? But like you said you don't know what it's like. How am I going to give birth when I'm stiff?"

"Fine," he sighs. "You can move around a little."

"Thank you!" I grin. He sniffs.

"What's that smell?" he asks, sniffing again. I sniff, too. And then realise… it's me. I feel my face heat up and Percy sees it just before I turn away.

"Maybe you should go wash," Percy suggests.

Anger spreads through me and I spin around to face him again, my hands on my hips. "And how am I going to do that, Seaweed Brain? What if I slip in the bath? How am I going to wash my back? God, I can't even reach my feet, my legs are too long for my arms!" I yell.

He sighs. "I could, you know, umm… help?" he says, his cheeks turning pink. My face gets even redder, if possible.

"No!" I snap, crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not like I haven't seen anything before," he says, face still red. "Besides you can't exactly spend the whole four months in bed."

"I know that! And it's only been two days since I've had a wash. Your mom brought a bucket of hot water into your room and I had a little… clean up," I blush.

"Do what you want," Percy finally says.

"Why don't I have a shower?" I ask.

"There's more danger of you tripping in the shower," he replies.

"Fine," I finally say, "But I'm putting on a swimsuit."

"Okay," Percy says. I sigh. "What now?" he asks.

I glare at him and then mutter, "I haven't got a swimsuit that will fit me."

He huffs. "I'll just close my eyes."

It's better than nothing, I guess. And like he said, he has seen it before.

"Let's get this over with before your mom gets back," I say and head to the bathroom. I run the hot water tap and sit on the side of the bath. I reach for the bottle of bubbles and pour some of the nice smelling, pink liquid into the steaming water.

I watch as the water creates bubbles and decide that I can hide myself under the bubbles. That's a great idea! Maybe I'm finally getting my clever brain back.

I turn the hot water top off when it's filled up a bit and put some cold water in it. When I think it's ready I tell Percy to wait outside while I undress and then ease myself into the hot bath. I cover myself as much as possible with the bubbles and then tell Percy to come in.

He walks into the room, his face still red and kneels down by the side of the bath. "What first?" he asks, not meeting my eye.

"My hair?" I suggest and he nods. He grabs a cup and pours the water over my head, wetting my hair. He then gets some lemon shampoo and starts massaging it into my head.

I close my eyes and tuck my head so my chin is against my chest. This feels nice. The way Percy's soft hands massage my head in circular motions makes me want to go to sleep. I find myself closing my eyes and letting out a soft moan. My eyes fly open, my face heats up. Did I really just moan louder than I thought I did? Percy chuckles. I did.

"That feels nice?" he asks.

"Amazing," I admit.

"Good. You need to relax," he replies.

He rinses my hair out and then applies conditioner. Once again he massages the soap into my hair, the liquid making my wet curls un-knot and soft. "You should be a massager," I say sleepily. He laughs.

"I don't like the thought of touching other girls," he whispers. What does that mean? _Other _girls? Like we're together and that touching another girl would be wrong. I smile.

He washes my back and then my feet for me before I tell him to leave the room for a second so I can wash everything else. "I'm done," I call and Percy walks in again.

That's when I realise I have to get out of the bath. Which means I have to stand up… naked in front of Percy. Realisation crosses Percy's features and he blushes… again.

He grabs a towel and holds it up. "Come on," he says. "It's nothing I haven't seen, right?" I nod reluctantly and slowly stand up; my eyes never leaving Percy's while his stay on mine. I find myself loving him even more when I notice that his eyes don't move away from mine once, which means he's not looking at me.

I hold onto the sink to help me out of the bath and once I'm on the floor Percy wraps the soft towel around me. I smile and whisper, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he whispers back and then leaves the room.

**AN: Okay, it wasn't my best and it's not really important to the story but all my Percy Jackson stories seem to only have about twenty chapter whereas my Hunger Games stories are longer. That's why I'm making 'meaningless' chapters. Sorry, guys. But anyway we're a step close to some drama- that's another reason. I don't want the story to go too fast, you know? I also think that Annabeth was a little OOC but then again she is pregnant so we don't really know how she would act. Okay, I'll shut up now. Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: It's been a while, sorry! Anyway, I just want everyone who reads my other story 'Half-Blood Care Home' that I will be continuing but five years later. **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. Long Chapter!**

**I have fake nails on and it's pretty hard to type. Just to clear something up, Annabeth and Percy 'Did The Deed' in September. She's nearly seven months, which means in the story it's February, which means her due date, is May. Just wanted to let you guys know. Enjoy the chapter… :)**

**A Month Later**

**Percy**

I tap my pen on my desk, bored out of my mind and trying not to fall asleep. I had been decorating the apartment until late last night and only had a few hours sleep on the couch since I didn't want to wake Annabeth by sliding in next to her.

It doesn't help that this lecture is just boring me. If Annabeth were here she'd tell me to listen and concentrate. That's hard to do with ADHD. All I can think about is Annabeth. Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth. It's not a bad thing but it gets a little annoying when I'm trying to focus on work.

I smile at the thought of a nearly seven months Annabeth moaning about wanting my mom's blue pancakes. She's been craving them a lot lately but I don't think my mom minds baking for her. She said that she feels much closer to Annabeth and I'm glad. I was scared they'd drift apart when my mom found out Annie was pregnant but I think she's coming round.

She bought a little t-shirt yesterday that said, 'I love my Grandma' in pink letters across the top. I put it with the forever-growing pile of baby clothes. It helps a lot that she buys clothes for the baby since Annabeth had to stop working at the library because of the bed rest problem and the money I have to spend on fixing the apartment up.

So far I've fixed and mended any problems, I've painted and bought furniture for the living room. I've bought a pink stroller for the baby, a changing table… I've bought everything that the baby will need; all I need to do is find a place to put it all.

The ringing of a bell fills my ears and I realise that, finally, the school day is over. I sigh and stuff my pen and books in my bag before racing out of the classroom.

"Hey guys," I say, my group of friends walking over to my locker. "Are you going to visit Annabeth today?"

"Yep, that's the plan," Thalia replies.

"I'm hoping she'll let me give her a spa session," Silena smiles.

"She is really emotional lately so maybe some calming down will help her. Just, please, don't mention her dad or the twins," I beg.

"Why?" Nico asks, curiously.

"She'll cry a river. I think she misses him but my stubborn girlfriend won't admit it," I reply.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Beckendorf grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I guess," I say, my face heating up. I turn around and head to the exit.

"You guess?" Grover repeats. I sigh. They're following me.

"Yep," I say, popping the 'p'.

I guess means 'I don't know'. We hug, sometimes we kiss and I bath her. We haven't actually said we're together but I think we are. I mean, kissing is what couples do, right? Maybe I should bring the subject up to her.

Valentines Day is today and I have got her a card and a present and I was planning on making dinner for us since my mom and dad are going to some posh restaurant. Will that show her I like her- really like her… Fine, I love her, okay? But I think she'll take it the wrong way if I tell her. She'll think I'm only saying it because she's carrying my child. But I mean it. I've liked her for forever.

I barge through the double doors and walk down the stone steps. I can hear the gang's footsteps and whispers behind me and I hope they're not planning to ask me questions because I'm tired and all I want to do is get home. Wait- the gang is going to the apartment to see Annabeth. Great, I'm never going to catch up on sleep.

"Earth to Percy!" Someone yells, bringing me out of my thoughts. I jump in shock when I realise that it's Annabeth standing in front of me, outside the school, not resting.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and then worry that something has happened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and nice to see you, too," she huffs, her large grin fading.

"Hey, it is nice to see you but you know-"

"You should be resting," she mimics, failing completely to copy my voice.

"That's right. So, what're you doing out?" I ask.

"I got bored, okay? I hate being inside like… like an animal or something. Besides, I was getting really hot and bothered and I wanted to see…" she trails off, noticing our friend's behind me.

"Who?" I ask, curiously.

"You," she admits and then blushes. I grin and take her hand.

"Let's get you home. Everyone was coming to visit you," I say.

"Really?" she grins, turning so she's facing the others but still holding my hand. "Thank god. It's so lonely sometimes. Jeez, I wouldn't even care if Silena gave me a make-over!" She realises her mistake and opens her mouth to say something but Silena beats her to it.

"Really? I've always wanted to give you a makeover. Tell you what, I'll give you a home spa session and then give you a makeover, how does that sound?"

The hopeful look on Silena's face would make me give in to a makeover but, thankfully, she has asked to make me pretty and never will. Annabeth sighs. Gods, she's softened a lot if she's actually thinking about letting Silena give her a-

"Fine," she finally says. I stop and stare at her wide-eyed.

"What?" she asks and then looks around. I do the same and find the others frozen to the spot.

"You will actually let me?" Silena asks, recovering first. Annabeth nods and Silena throws her arms around her. "Thank you!"

One look at Annabeth and I know she's regretting her decision already…

**A Few Hours Later**

**Annabeth**

I was hoping for Percy and I to be alone today since it's Valentines Day but I guess we'll just have to have alone time when Silena goes home. The others stayed for a while but decided to come back another day so I can have a girly afternoon with Sil. Help me! Nah, it's not as bad as I thought it would be.

Currently, I am lying on my- or should I say 'mine and Percy's' bed with Cucumbers on my eyes and a white facemask on my face. Silena is massaging my feet with some cream that smells like strawberries while Percy and Beckendorf are in the living room watching football.

"So," Silena starts, breaking the comfortable silence. "Are you scared?"

"Of what?" I ask, confused.

"About having a baby," she replies and I groan.

"I keep having nightmares about the birth being difficult and painful," I admit.

"It is going to hurt."

"I know that," I yawn, feeling calm and sleepy.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" she asks.

"Percy and I haven't discussed names but I have thought of a few I like. What do you think of Melody?" I ask.

I can hear the smile in her voice as she says, "It's a nice name."

"I think Percy would like it," I reply. "I also like Sofia but then I do have, I guess you'd call it an unusual name, in mind."

"What is it?"

"Ocean," I reply.

"It's original but it isn't a stupid name, it sounds nice. Ocean… I like it," Silena says.

An hour later and my hair is straight, I have green eye makeup on and a light pink gloss on my lips. I'm wearing a green dress that ends a little above my knees and hides my getting-big bump. I look in the mirror and smile at how pretty Silena has made me.

"Thanks," I say.

"Your welcome," Silena squeaks. "Now, stay in here for a few minutes." I frown but do as she says while she leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

I hear muffled voices and it's only when I sniff that I realise someone has been cooking… and it smells great. "Annabeth!" Silena calls. "When you hear the door close then come out, okay?"

"Okay," I yell back, more confused than ever. I hear a door slam and I do as I was told to do and open the door.

"Percy?" I call and walk into the hall.

"I'm in the kitchen," he says and I walk into the kitchen.

The sight that greets me makes me gasp as my eyes scan over the dark room, lit with candles. The table is set for two and has a vase of roses sitting in the middle. But the part that shocks me the most is Percy.

His hair, somehow, is neat and he is wearing a black suit with a green shirt that matches his eyes and my dress. He's grinning, holding a hand out in my direction and looking a little nervous.

I take his hand and offer him a shy smile. This feels weird… but nice. "You look beautiful," he whispers, blushing a little.

"You don't look bad yourself," I reply, trying to lighten the mood even though my whisper makes me sound just as mushy and sweet. He laughs and pulls a chair out for me.

I sit down and he takes a seat opposite me. "Happy Valentines Day," he smiles before handing me an envelope and a present wrapped in a shiny silver paper. I open the envelope first and pull out a card. I open it up and read what he's wrote:

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_Happy Valentines Day! I hope you have an awesome day._

_Love_

_Your Seaweed Brain_

_xx_

I close the card and look up at Percy. "Thank you," I grin.

"I left your card and present in our bedroom." His eyes light up. Did he really think I wouldn't get him anything? "Want me to go get them?"

"Nah, I can open them later. Open your present," Percy says and I nod.

I rip the wrapping paper off and my eyes widen when I notice the long black box. Just looking at the box I know it's jewellery… and expensive. I bite my lip, glancing up at Percy before opening the box.

Staring at me is a necklace, made up of an emerald in the centre and small diamonds around it. "Do you like it?" Percy asks and I nod, speechless.

"It's beautiful," I finally say. "Will you help me put it on?"

He nods before standing up and coming to stand behind me. He brushes my hair so it hangs over one shoulder and he takes the necklace off me. He ties it around my neck but leaves his hands on my neck. He moves his hands in a circular motion and I moan. "Not another massage or I'll fall asleep," I smile. He laughs and kisses my cheek.

"I love you," he says and my eyes widen. It's the first time he's ever said it.

I turn around in shock and notice how scared and worried he looks. "Really?" I whisper and he swallows before nodding. "Not just because of the baby?"

"No," he replies. "I've loved you long before the baby."

"Say it again," I whisper.

"I've loved you lon-"

"No," I say, cutting him off. "The thing before that."

"I love you," he says, his eyes twinkling.

I stand up and press my lips to his, my bump against his chest.

After a few seconds I pull away and whisper…

"I love you, too."

**AN: Really this is just a mushy filler. But you like mushy, right? I've decided to make a poll so you can pick the name of the baby. So, if you have time then please go vote. Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is your last chance to vote on the poll so please go choose your favourite name, please. **

**Three Weeks Later**

**Percy**

"Come on, Perce!" I hear Grover yell as the rest of the gang and my school cheers me on. Today is the swimming competition against other schools all around Manhattan and I'm the only person racing from Goode High.

I'm in second place and half way to the finish line. I'm swimming fast but slower than usual so I can build up enough energy to get me to the finish line before the guy in front of me.

I take a deep breath, knowing now is the time to put all my energy in, and swim faster. I wish my girlfriend were here. It's weird but nice calling her my girlfriend. I've wanted to ask her out for years but never got the guts to do it. I never thought she liked me.

"Percy!" the crowd yells, bringing me out of my thoughts. I glance up a little and through my goggles I can see the red flag a few metres away. I glance to my left and see that the guy that was in front of me seconds ago is now beside me.

"Bad luck, mate," I say, cockily, before going under and swimming the rest of the way. As I swim over the finishing point the crowd roars and I jump out of the pool and put my arms in the air.

My coach comes over, grinning like an idiot and looking happier than I've ever seen him. "You did it!" he yells and hits my shoulder. A smart looking man comes over then with a large trophy and holds a hand out for me to shake.

"Congratulations," he says, shaking my hand. Someone puts a gold medal around my neck and the man hands me the trophy.

I grin with pride as I hold it up and the crowd cheers even louder. My group of friends run over and lift me into the air. "Percy! Percy! Percy!" they chant and I blush in embarrassment and excitement.

A while later, after getting congratulated by everyone, I go shower in the changing rooms and get dressed. I walk out of the changing rooms while drying my hair and realise the gang had been waiting for me. The large grins on their faces make me confused and I say, "What?"

"Coach wants to see you with the smart man," Beckendorf explains. I frown.

"What for?" I ask. They all shrug.

"Go find out," Nico says and I nod and walk off to my coach's office.

I knock on the door and walk in when I hear my coach call for me to come in. "You wanted to see me?" I say and Coach Williams nods.

"Percy this is Charles Morgan, a famous swimming coach," my coach explains and my eyes widen.

"Nice to meet you," I say and shake his hand.

"You too," he smiles.

"Please, take a seat," Coach says. I nod and sit down opposite him. "We have an offer for you. One I think you'll like. Charles, tell him."

"First I'd like to congratulate you on your big win," Charles says.

"Thank you," I reply.

"And second, like your coach has said, I'd like to offer you something. I am a swimming coach and I've been travelling all across America to find talented swimmers that I can train before getting them to compete in the Olympics," he explains. I nod while thinking, what is going on here? "Well, what do you think?"

I'm confused more than ever, now. "What?"

"I'm offering you a part in my team- to come to LA and train to be an Olympic swimmer."

I freeze. He's offering _me _to be an Olympic swimmer… for him to coach me in LA? Los Angeles? Wait! "I-Umm…" I trail off. This is putting me on the spot. I look at my coach and try telling him with my eyes.

Obviously that doesn't work.

"I'll have to think about it," I finally say. "It's any amazing offer and I'd love to do it but can you give me your number and I call you back with the answer in a few days?"

The man frowns, obviously not happy that I'm making him wait. "Sure," he replies and hands me his card. "Call me as soon as possible."

"Thank you for the offer," I say again and stand up. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, Percy," my coach says and with that I leave.

I walk down the hall and sigh. Why did they have to put me on the spot? Surely, my coach knows that I have a pregnant girlfriend that I can't leave. I won't go to LA and leave her and my baby.

I love them both. But I can't say no straight away at an offer like that. The guy just gave me an offer of a lifetime and I don't think he'd be happy if I turned it down straight away.

I find that the gang are still waiting at my locker. They all grin when they see me. "What did he say?" Beckendorf asks.

"He offered to coach me so I am fast enough for the Olympics," I reply, sadly.

"That's great. Why do you sound so sad?" Thalia asks.

"It's in LA," I reply and everyone's smiles disappear.

"Oh," Juniper mutters.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"What're you going to do?" Nico asks.

"I have a responsibility here. I'll turn the offer down later," I answer.

"You haven't turned it down already?" Silena asks.

"No. I thought it would be rude if I turned it down straight away."

"I'm sorry, Percy," Grover says and I shrug.

"Always me with the bad luck, right? I have the chance to do what I've always wanted- to race in the Olympics and now I can't do it," I mumble, running my hands through my hair.

"Go," a small voice says from behind me and I turn around to see Annabeth. Shit. Did she hear what I said?

"How long have you been there?" I ask, both nervous and guilty.

"Long enough to know that you don't want to be a father so young. You want to be a swimmer. So do it. Go," she whispers before running out of the building, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**AN: What is he going to do? Dun, dun, dun… I know it's short but I didn't know how to make it longer. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please remember to vote and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I've closed the poll and the results revealed that I will be naming their child... YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND FIND OUT!**

**Annabeth**

I run out of the school and into the heavy rain. The drops of water mix in with my tears as I try to run home. It's kind of hard to run when you're pregnant and I bet running isn't exactly good for the baby since I'm meant to be in bed.

"Annabeth!" I hear Percy yell from behind me but I don't stop.

I should've known that he didn't want this. Come on, who really wants to be stuck looking after a baby at seventeen years old when they could be chasing after their dreams?

"Annabeth!" he yells again. I stop, not because he's calling me but because I have a terrible pain in my stomach and I can barely breathe.

"Leave me alone," I sob while gasping for air. Would I be crying like this if I weren't pregnant? Probably not- Hormones are annoying!

"Look," he starts. "What you heard- I didn't mean it. I don't want to go. I want you; I've always wanted you-" I cut him off.

"You don't!" I snap. "You want to swim. You want a life. A baby is just going to make your life difficult!"

"I don't care. I love you and I love the baby!" he yells.

His black hair is stuck to his forehead and through the heavy rain I can make out tears in his eyes. I want to throw myself into his arms and beg him to stay but that would be selfish. He needs to follow his dreams. At least one of us can have the life we dreamed of.

Less than nine months ago I couldn't wait to be an architect. I couldn't wait to build something permanent and travel the world, looking for inspiration. I can't do that with a baby. I love the baby but it's stopped me from doing so much.

I take a deep breath and take a step backwards, putting more space between Percy and me. He takes a step forward and I hold my hand up to stop him from coming any further.

"You need to go. You could get so much if you take up the offer. You could get a huge house, a nice car, designer clothes." All the things I know he doesn't care about…

"But I don't want any of that," he insists.

"Percy, I will never forgive myself if I don't let you go. I will always wonder if you really want this. And maybe you do but at the same time I know you want to be an Olympic swimmer. You want to stand with a gold medal around your neck at first place, feeling proud."

"I feel proud knowing that we're going to have a beautiful daughter… _together_!" he says.

I shake my head. "No."

"What? So, you're going to stop me from seeing her?" he cries. I shrug.

"You can see her, you're her father. But you should follow your dreams. A baby will only hold you down. Forget about us, Percy," I whisper.

"I will never forget about you," he says. "I love you."

"I know."

"Don't you love me, too?" he asks. It would be easier if I said I didn't love him but that would be a lie.

"Of course I love you. I'm letting you do this _because _I love you. It would be better if you went," I whisper and then walk away.

I can hear his footsteps behind me but I don't turn around. I arrive at his apartment and knock the door. "Hi," Sally greets, opening the door. Her smile disappears when she see's my red eyes. "What's the matter?"

"Annabeth, please," Percy begs, coming out of the elevator and heading towards me.

"Percy, just go, please," I reply and run into his room. I slam the door shut and throw all my clothes into a large bag.

The door flies open seconds later and Percy walks in. "I want to stay, Annabeth, I really do," he says.

I shake my head and carry on stuffing my clothes into the bag. "Where are you going to go?" he asks, worry thick in his voice.

"Home," I whisper.

"Here is your home," he whispers back. He's right. I always feel at home here. Back at my dad's house I always feel on edge- like something is going to snap and we're going to go back to our old arguing ways.

"Percy, I need to let you go. It will be better for both of us. You can follow your dreams and I won't have to feel guilty about holding you down or making you stay," I reply.

"You're not making me stay, I want to."

"But you don't!" I yell, finally turning around and looking at him. "I heard what you said!"

Percy looks at the floor, guiltily. I didn't want the last time I saw him end with me yelling but he needs to go. I don't want him to be unhappy.

I turn back to the bag and zip it up. I swing it over my shoulder and say quietly, "Can you get your mom or Paul to bring the baby clothes over? You can have the apartment."

"No, you have it and I'll bring the stuff over myself," he replies.

"No, Percy, I can't see you again," I mutter. If he comes after me I know I won't have the strength to tell him to leave again.

"Fine," he whispers.

"Don't come after me, please," I beg.

I walk out of the room. Sally is pale and standing in the kitchen. "Where are you going?" she asks, sadly.

"I'm going back to my dad's," I reply. She nods, tears welling up in her eyes. I drop my bag and throw my arms around her. She hugs me back and kisses my cheek.

"Do what you think is best," she whispers. I nod, grab my bag and turn to leave. "Do you want a ride?"

"No," I call over my shoulder. I open the door. "I need some air." With that I leave.

It takes me about fifteen minutes to get to my dad's house. By the time I arrive my clothes and drenched, my hair stuck to my cheeks, my eyes are stinging and I feel exhausted. I don't have to look in a mirror to know I look terrible.

I take a nervous breath and knock the door. I have to be strong. I have to be brave. I can hear my dad telling the twins to sit down through the door and seconds later the door swings open. I watch as my dad's eyes widen.

"Annie?" he whispers.

I break. I let out a loud sob and sink to the floor. "Dad," I sob.

So much for being strong.

"What's the matter?" he asks, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me.

"C-can I stay here for a while?" I whisper.

"Of course you can. I'm sorry I let you go in the first place," he replies and then calls out, "Sue! Will you come get Annie's bag?"

"Annie!" I hear the twins squeal from the living room. I don't have the strength to reply.

"Let's get you to bed," my dad whispers and starts climbing the stairs.

We reach my bedroom and he pushes me door open. I lift my head a little as he takes me inside and I'm happy to see that nothing has changed, nothing has been moved.

He lays me on the bed as I continue to cry. He tucks me in and sits on the edge of the bed. He hasn't done this in so long, years even.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"No," I cry and he nods. He kisses my forehead and stands up.

"Just sleep. We'll talk when you're ready," he says and then leaves.

**Percy**

I pace back and forth in my bedroom, running my hands through my hair. Should I go after her again? What will she say? Maybe she wants me to go, for real.

Maybe she doesn't love me anymore and wants to get rid of me. "Percy," my mom whispers, opening my bedroom door. There are tears in her eyes but I know I look much worse than her. I'll even admit that I've been crying.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Do I look it?" I snap and immediately regret it. "Sorry."

"What happened?" she asks.

"Some guy wants to train me to be an Olympic swimmer," I explain, sitting on the bed and putting my head in my hands.

"That's great," she replies, sitting next to me and rubbing my shoulder.

"No, it's not. I have to go to LA, mom," I whisper.

"Oh," she mutters. "And I guess Annabeth thinks it's best if you go?"

"Yep," I mumble. "And the thing is I don't know what to do. She told me not to go after her."

"It's your decision. I will support you in whatever decision you decide," she says.

"Thanks," I reply.

She stands up, grabs my phone off my desk and puts it in my lap. Then she leaves. I stare at the phone on my lap for about ten minutes before picking it up.

I dial the number on the man's card and pause before pressing the button and holding my cell phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Charles greets on the other end.

"Good evening, Sir, it's Percy- Percy Jackson," I say.

"Oh, Percy. Thanks for calling. Have you made a decision yet?" he asks.

"Yes," I reply. "I've decided that I'm going to…"

**AN: Sorry, but I had to leave you hanging. ;) Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Next chapter is going to be a few weeks later. You'll find out what decision Percy made and… I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do. You have to wait and find out.**

**In the mean time it would be lovely if you reviewed. Go ahead- you know you want to!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I'm trying my hardest to update all my stories as soon as possible but it's harder than I thought. The Little Mockingjay will be over in a few chapters which will give me more time for my other stories so that should count for something, right?**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Annabeth**

I stare at my bedroom door, lost in my thoughts and trying not to fall asleep. Lately all I've been doing is eating and sleeping. I haven't got out of bed for three days and I know that's what I'm meant to do but it's boring. I just can't find the energy to do anything.

I feel so tired all the time and today is no different since the baby kept me awake all night by kicking like a footballer. I'm starting to think she's going to be a swimmer, just like her dadd- I shake my head. _Don't think about him. You don't need to cry all over again._

I haven't seen _him _in two weeks. I don't know if he's in New York or if he went to LA like I told him to. Even thinking about him makes tears well in my eyes. Why did I tell him to go? Why did I yell at him like a mad woman? It's my entire fault he's gone. It's my fault that my baby isn't going to have a dad.

A knock on my bedroom door brings me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I mutter, thinking it's probably Sue bringing me breakfast. The door opens and in walks… Thalia? "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you, too," she grins, rolling her eyes and dropping onto the bed. "I haven't seen or talked to you in more than two weeks and since it's a Saturday I decided to come give you a visit."

"Aww, did you miss me?" I say, trying to tease her so I don't sound as sad and depressed as I feel.

"Hmm, I guess I did a tiny bit," she admits, smirking. She looks at my stomach and her eyes widen. "You've grown!"

"Don't even mention her. I think I'm going to pop any minute and I'm terrified! But yes, I've grown," I reply.

"I can see that. Gods, your huge, Fatty!" she chuckles.

"It's not funny and don't call me Fatty. Besides, your making me sound gigantic and I know there are hundreds of women out there that are bigger than me!" I snap. She shrugs, still laughing.

I let her calm down before saying, "So, what have I been missing?"

"Nothing much, really. Oh, Luke asked Drew out," she replies.

"What? No way. What did she say?" I ask, my fingers crossed.

"No, of course. You should've seen her, Annie. She smacked him across the face and then punched him and then kneed him where it would really hurt. It's safe to say he won't be having any kids," she explains. I grimace at the thought of Drew being pregnant.

"What else?" I ask.

"Connor Stoll got run over." I gasp in horror. "He's okay, don't worry."

"Don't worry- are you crazy? He got run over!" I shriek.

"Calm down, Annie. Seriously, he's not even scratched. It looks like the mommy side of you is kicking in if you're worrying about a Stoll," she says. I blush at the thought.

She's right! I sound like… like a mom! Oh god, that's bad. Moms are protective, they over-react, they worry about the tiniest of things but at the same time it's a good thing, I guess. I wonder if Per- I mean, _he _is feeling like I am. I wonder if he's worrying about us.

I bite my lip and look Thalia in the eye before whispering, "Have you seen him?" It's the question I've wanted an answer to for two weeks and I know she'll be able to give me the answer.

She looks down. "I haven't seen him in two weeks, Annie, I'm sorry," she whispers. Tears fill my eyes, my throat closes up, I want to curl up in a ball and sob until I have no tears left to shed. He's gone. He went. I made him leave.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight, hoping to keep the tears in but instead they flood over and start swimming down my cheeks. So much for not crying again. "Annabeth," Thalia whispers.

"I'm fine. It's the baby, she makes me cry rivers over nothing," I half-lie.

"You want me to leave?" she asks. I go to say no but then stop and think about the answer. I bet she wants to get out of here. Who would want to listen to a fat pregnant girl moan and cry over a boy leaving when it's all her fault anyway?

"I think it would be best," I whisper and she nods before standing up. I turn to my legs are hanging over the bed.

"No, you stay here. I'll let myself out," Thalia says.

"Nah, I need to get up anyway," I reply.

I stand up and wipe my eyes before following my best friend downstairs. I walk her to the door and say goodbye before watching her leave. Once she's gone I head to the kitchen where Sue is washing the kitchen counters clean. "Good morning," she greets, politely.

"Hi," I yawn before dropping onto a stool. "Where's dad?"

"He took the twins to the park for a while," she replies. "Oh, something came in the post for you."

I furrow my brow. "Where is it?" I ask.

She gestures to the microwave where, from my seat, I can see a small white envelope. I stand up and waddle over to the letter. I pick it up and frown at the writing that reads: _Annabeth._

I don't recognise the writing. I sigh and rip the top open and slide my hand into the envelope to get the- there's no paper.

I tip the envelope upside down and a key drops onto the cold tiles. My eyes widen. I slowly bend down and pick up the key. He said he'd drop by with the key. "When did this come?" I whisper.

"About five minutes ago," Sue says. I bite my lip.

"Did you see who brought it by?" I question, looking Sue in the eye desperately.

"Oh…" she trails off, realising what I'm asking. "Annabeth, I didn't see the face but I think it was a Guy." It could either be Paul or Percy. Percy could still be in New York. Maybe he has been sick and that's why he hasn't been in school.

"I need to go," I quickly say. "I need to know if he's here."

"Annabeth, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sue asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"But you said so yourself it could be him?" I say.

"Maybe, Annabeth, I said maybe."

"I don't care. These last two weeks have been the worst of my life. I made him leave. I told him to go. It's my fault! I don't want my baby growing up without a dad. If he's here then doesn't that mean he doesn't want to go to LA? Doesn't that mean he wants to be with us?"

I don't wait for her answer and run up the stairs instead.

I throw once of Sue's old maternity shirts over my said with jeans. I slide on sneakers and a coat before waddling downstairs. "I don't know how long I'll be gone," I call over my shoulder.

"Annabeth, you should be resting!" Sue yells.

"When do I ever listen to anyone?" I yell back. I hear her chuckle.

"Do you have your cell phone on you?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, zipping my coat up.

"Then call if anything happens. You know, like you going in labour." I reach for the door handle and stop. What if I do go in labour? I feel suddenly sick.

I shake my head to clear my mind. I have to do this now. I need to know. I need to know if he's here. And if he is then I'm going to get him back…

**AN: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. What did you think? Review?**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: You know, I've only just realised that this story will be ending soon. Like in two or three chapters, soon! **

**Percy**

I stare at the now completed apartment, proud that I had fixed it up and decorated it all by myself but sad that I won't get to live in it with Annabeth and the baby.

I've been dying to just go over to her dad's house and ask her to forgive me and to take me back but she did tell me to not come after her again. Several times I've found myself staring at my cell phone, wishing to pick it up and ring her.

The picture on my phone of the two of us is stuck in the back of my mind and when I close my eyes I can see the picture of us together, me kissing her growing bump.

Gods, the baby could be born now and I wouldn't have even known. Something inside me hopes that if Annabeth hasn't given birth yet that when she does she'd at least call to tell me.

I walk from room to room, taking it in so it's imprinted in my mind. I'm in the living room. I had papered the wall in white paper with red flowers, adding a long red couch to the room, a silver mirror, red curtains and much more.

The floor is made out of a soft wood and decorated with a flowery red rug to match the walls. I had bought a TV and had stuck it to the wall so the baby won't be able to break it or get hurt when she's older.

I had left school so I could focus on the apartment and use all my time fixing it up ready for Annabeth. I had painted the nursery a light pink and bought a white wooden cot with a matching changing table. I had folded all of her clothes neatly and placed them in the wardrobe and chest of draws.

In the kitchen I put the block with knifes on the counter, out of reach from the baby. The cupboards have a safety lock just in case. I've made sure everything that can harm my daughter is locked away. You can call me overprotected but at least I get to act like a father now.

I grab the keys off the kitchen counter once I've finished looking around and slide it into the small envelope. I write _Annabeth _on the front in my neatest handwriting before sliding the envelope into my pocket.

I rub my tired eyes, exhausted from lack of sleep. All I want to do is go to sleep and never wake up. It's dawned on me that maybe Annabeth doesn't love me and she wanted me to go. That she saw my going to LA as a chance to be free of me.

I shake the thoughts out of my head, knowing that if I carry on thinking that way I'll feel depressed. I throw my coat on before closing the apartment door and locking it with the spare key. Before I leave I post the spare key into the letterbox so Annabeth has a second key in case she loses the first one.

I then leave and slowly walk to Annabeth's dads house. I wonder if he said yes to her moving back in. What if he said no and she's sleeping on the streets or something? Worry fills me and I find myself walking faster.

Before I know it I'm standing in front of my destination. I look up at the bedroom window that I know, if Annie is there, that she sleeps in. I hesitate before climbing up the steps. I pause at the door, not sure if I should knock or just post the envelope inside.

After about two minutes of thinking I decide on the latter and post the envelope through the letterbox. I go to leave, then turn back around, holding my fist up to knock the door, then turn to leave again. I do that several times before I groan and storm down the stone steps.

I run. I don't know where. I don't know for how long. I just… run. When I stop, even more exhausted than before I find myself to be at a bar- but not any bar. I gulp, that day flashing into my head all over again.

I take a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping inside. It hasn't changed since the first time I came here, nearly nine months ago. I let my eyes scan over the hot room.

Since it's early afternoon few people are here. I walk towards the bar and take a seat on what I'm sure is the same stool I sat on that night. I turn to my right and my eyes fall on a stool a few seats away, also seated at the bar. That was where she sat.

"Can I get you something?" a barman asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at him. He's the same guy who served me that night. A lump forms in my throat.

"I'll…" I trail off. I haven't drunk since that night. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the man sighs. He sits down on a stool behind the counter. "I have nothing better to do. Go ahead."

"Okay, so I got my… friend pregnant. I tell her that I'm going to stay with her and look after the kid. I get an offer to go to LA and have a chance of being trained to swim in the Olympics. She heard me say some stuff and told me to go. I stayed but she told me not come after her and…"

"You don't know what to do?" the man finishes. I nod.

"What would you do?" I ask.

The man looks at a spot in the distance and seems to be lost in a memory. "I got a girl pregnant when we were younger. I loved her so much but I was scared. How do you look after a kid when you're not even out of school? I asked her to get rid of it and she said no and left. I realised how stupid I was to even ask that. It's my flesh and blood. I never forgave myself. I tried to call my girl but she told me to leave her alone."

"What did you do?" I ask. He looks me in the eye.

"I did what she said. I left her alone and not a day goes by that I regret my decision. I don't know anything about the baby except that it would be ten years old." The man has tears in his eyes. "It's your choice, man. Do what your heart says, not your head. I chose my head over my heart."

I can hear a door open behind me but I don't bother to turn around and see who it is.

"My head is telling me to leave her alone, that's what she asked of me to do but my heart's telling me to go after her," I whisper.

"Then do it. Now. Don't make the same mistake as I did," the barman says. I nod and stand up.

"Thanks for sharing the story, man. I think you should go find your girl and kid and tell them what you just told me," I say.

"You think they'd forgive me?" he asks.

I nod. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

Then I turn around…

**Annabeth**

I knock on Percy's moms apartment door, panting and ignoring the weird feeling in my stomach. Sally opens it a few minutes later and her eyes widen.

"Annabeth?" she whispers. "Come in."

"I don't have time to talk," I say. "Where's Percy?"

"He's not here," she replies. Tears fill my eyes and I squeeze my eyes shut. He's not here. He's in LA.

"Great," I mutter. "Just frigging great!"

"He should be back soon," Sally says.

"It's all my fault he's gon- what?"

"He's been working on the apartment for the last two weeks. He left school so he could spend as much time as possible on it so it would be ready for you," Sally explains.

"Wait! H-he's in New York?" I ask.

Sally nods. "He loves you, both of you."

I don't even say goodbye as I run down the hall and to the elevator. If he were walking from my dad's house to his mom's apartment then he'd have to go through town. And it takes around twenty minutes to arrive. Since I've been running it took me around ten minutes to get here. So Percy will still be in town somewhere. I have to find him.

I step into the elevator and press the button for the bottom floor. I tap my foot impatiently and rub my aching stomach. A thought hits me. These pains are familiar. Oh no. Oh god, no!

The elevator doors open and I run outside the apartment building. "Not now," I whisper, glaring at my bump. "Hold on a while longer." I speed walk into town, my eyes scanning every face for the familiar sea green eyes.

I look inside shop windows, realising that he could be inside, buying stuff. Then my eyes fall on a small building on the corner. From the outside it looks old but I know from the last time I was in there that it's not that bad, except for the smelly toilets, but I guess even they weren't terrible.

It's like a magnet is forcing me to cross the road and walk towards the building. This bar is where everything happened. I push the doors open and step inside. It looks the same as it did nearly nine months ago.

My eyes scan across the room and land on a raven-haired man, sitting on a stool in front of the bar, his back facing me. I'm sure that's the seat Percy was sitting on those many months ago.

"My head is telling me to leave her alone, that's what she asked of me to do but my heart's telling me to go after her," the man whispers.

"Then do it. Now. Don't make the same mistake as I did," the barman says. The raven-haired guy nods and stands up.

"Thanks for sharing the story, man. I think you should go find your girl and kid and tell them what you just told me," The man says.

"You think they'd forgive me?" the barman asks.

The man nods. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

The man turns around and my eyes widen.

"Percy," I whisper. I'm frozen to the spot in shock. He's here. He really is and he wants me. _"My head is telling me to leave her alone, that's what she asked of me to do but my heart's telling me to go after her," _he'd said.

"Annabeth," he whispers back.

"You're here," I say, quietly. He nods.

"You and my daughter are more important than swimming," he replies. Tears fill my eyes.

"It's all my fault. I told you to go. I didn't listen to what you were saying. I just assumed that that's what you wanted," I say. He steps forward and takes my hands in his.

"Take me back, please?" he whispers, his lips nearly brushing mine.

There's a twinge in my stomach, like something breaking. I open my mouth to reply, "Of cour-"

And that's when my water breaks…

**AN: What do you think? Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. I couldn't wait to get this chapter up! Review?**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I was thinking about skipping this because labour isn't exactly… pleasant? But then I decided against it. Anyway, I'm not sure if this chapter should be rated T or an M because, you know, Annabeth's giving birth to a baby and all…**

**So, that's just a little warning to the young ones. If you don't want to be scarred for life and have nightmares then just skip this chapter and imagine the baby just popped out of her!**

**Percy**

Have you ever felt excited, terrified and nervous all at the same time? Well, neither had I until now. I don't know what to do as water splashes onto the floor and Annabeth's nose wrinkles in discomfort. I thought it would be Annabeth screaming but instead it's the barman.

"She… her… the… how… oh my god!" the barman yells.

"Percy…" Annabeth gasps and clutches her stomach.

"Oh my god," I say, rushing to her side and putting my arms around her shoulders. "Someone call the hospital!"

"Percy, don't go," Annabeth begs, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, ever, okay? You're going to have to put up with me for the rest of your life," I reply and she chuckles through her tears before she let's out an agonizing groan while she squeezes my hand in a death grip.

"I don't think I'll be able to wait until the hospital," she says through gritted teeth.

"You can't have her here! We're in a bar," I reply. "Someone call a taxi!"

A man at the bar yells, "No one at the hospital is picking up, man."

"Shit," I mutter. "Think, Percy, think! I'll go look outside. There has to be a taxi somewhere. You stay here." I sit Annabeth down on a stool before running outside.

I run down the street, looking for a taxi but I can't see one anywhere. I run my hands through my hair and groan before running back to the bar.

"There's no taxi's around!" I yell and then notice Annabeth leaning against the bar counter, sweat swimming off of her, and mixing in with the tears that are flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Percy, she's coming now!" Annabeth yells.

"I thought it took hours," I mutter, literally pulling my hair, hating to see Annabeth in so much pain.

"It can take a few minutes, sometimes," a woman says and I groan before pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialling my mom's number.

"Hello?" my mom soon answers.

"Mom, it's me. You need to get the car and come to Larry's bar in town, Annabeth's in labour," I quickly say.

"What?" she yells. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Mom, you need to get here now!"

"Paul's not here and he has the car," mom replies, her voice filled with worry.

"This can't be happening!" I yell and hang up without even saying goodbye.

"Try my dad," Annabeth gasps and I nod before dialling her dad's number and pressing my cell phone to my ear.

"Rick, you need to come to Larry's bar in town. Annabeth's in labour!" I yell. I feel like a lunatic, yelling and snapping at everyone.

"Percy? I thought you were in- never mi- Annabeth's in labour? Oh god! I'm at a park with the twins, we're miles away from town!"

I feel like crying in frustration. "Just come as soon as possible," I sigh before hanging up. I turn to Annabeth and let her grip my hand as she fights another contraction.

"They hurt," she cries after the pain passes. I kiss her forehead and push her sweaty damp hair out of her face.

"I know and I'm sorry but if it's as quick as you think it's going to be then it won't be long until we have a daughter," I reply.

"We're in a bar," she mumbles, squeezing her eyes shut and breathing heavily.

"It could be worse. You could be on your own at home or something," I say and press my lips to hers. Maybe, if she weren't in labour, then she'd kiss back but at that moment she bites my lip and groans as she fights another contraction.

By the time it passes and I pulls away my lip is bleeding. "Ow," I mutter.

"Sorry but I bet that doesn't feel as bad as this," she pants. "Can someone call the hospital again?"

"Sure," the same woman from earlier says and presses her phone to her ear.

"Let's take you into the toilet so you can have some privacy," I say and lift Annabeth into my arms before walking to the restroom.

When we get there I gently place her on the floor against the counter where the sinks are. "We need to take your trousers off," I say as I press wet tissue against her head.

She groans. "I don't want anyone to see me."

"Annabeth, it's only me here. No one else has to come in if you don't want. I will close the door so no one in bar can see you. You shouldn't be worrying about people seeing you anyway, you're in labour, think about getting this baby out."

"Argh!" she screams, grabbing my shoulder and staring into my eyes with her wide-eyed silver orbs.

"Breathe," I order. "Like the midwife said before." I demonstrate how to do the breathing and she nods, while copying me. "Good girl."

"Get this baby out of me," she moans as the contraction fades.

"I'll be right back," I say and run to the bar and up to the woman from before to see that she's talking to someone on the phone.

She notices me and hands me the phone after putting it on loudspeaker. "Hello? This is Percy," I say as I nod in thanks to the woman before running into the restroom.

"Percy? It's Annabeth's midwife. I'm doing a delivery right now but I can tell you what to do over the phone," she says. I sigh.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me what to do," I say, closing the restroom door before kneeling in front of Annabeth while settling the phone on the floor.

"First, you need to check how many centimetres dilated she is," the midwife replies.

"How do I do that?" I ask even though I have a feeling I have to…

"You need to feel with your hands. If she is ten fingers wide then it's time to push. Tell Annabeth it's going to be a little uncomfortable."

"I can hear you," Annabeth grumbles, not taking her eyes off mine. "You are going to be scarred for life," she warns.

"I'll be fine," I say nervously before helping Annabeth out of her skinny jeans and then her pants. I can't believe I'm delivering my baby in a bar restroom. This is crazy!

I bite my lip while I measure the length with my hand. Annabeth squirms uncomfortably and makes a weird noise half-whimper half-groan.

"Okay, I can only fit eight fingers," I say. "So, she's eight centimetres?"

"That's right," the midwife says. "Annabeth, you need to keep fighting the contractions until you're fully dilated then you'll have to push as hard as you can."

"Okay," Annabeth gasps before she has yet another contraction.

"Breathe," I say again and take a hand in each of mine, letting her squeeze them. I swear she just broke all of my fingers.

It's about fifteen minutes later when I check again and I'm both ecstatic and nervous when I realise that I can fit ten fingers into Annabeth. "It's time to push," I tell Annabeth. She shakes her head.

"I can't Percy," she cries.

"Annabeth, you listen to Percy. If he tells you to push you have to, okay? Do it and it will be over before you know it, I promise. Just think you'll get a gorgeous little girl after all of this," the midwife says.

"Okay," Annabeth pants.

"Okay, good," I say. "Now, hold my hand, take a deep breath and push!"

She does as I say and squeezes her eyes shut as she pushes as hard as she can. She pants when she can't hold her breath any longer as she and relaxes.

"Can you see anything?" the midwife asks. I take a look and my eyes widen.

"I can see the head," I say, smiling. "You can do this, Annabeth."

"Whatever you do, don't faint, Percy," the midwife speaks up. Annabeth's eyes widen.

"Does that happen a lot?" she asks. I can tell that she is terrified but I know anyone in her position would be. If men were the ones to have babies then the world's population would be really low.

"Only in movies but I've seen it happen a few times," the midwife replies. Annabeth frowns.

"You're no helping by telling is this, Doc," I sigh.

She chuckles. "Don't worry. Some nurses will be there soon just keep pushing."

I look at Annabeth and nod. She nods back before taking a big breath and pushing again. "Keep going. I love you, Annabeth. You can do this, Wise Girl!"

"This is your fault!" she screams as she pushes. "You did this to me. I hate you!"

"Is her saying that normal?" I ask.

"A hundred percent. Don't worry, every woman says that when their in labour," she replies. I nod even though she can't see me.

"That's okay, then," I say and take a look at Annabeth. I gasp.

"What is it?" Annabeth mutters between gasps of air.

"I can see the head and shoulders," I whisper, smiling at her in pride. "You are awesome, you know that?"

"Save the nice words for later. Just want to let you know that it'll take you at least twenty years to convince me to have another one, maybe longer," she sighs.

"Ones enough for me," I smile.

"Good. Does that mean we can have separate bedrooms?" she asks. In her state I don't know if she's serious or not.

"Umm…" I trail off. "Just push, will you?"

The midwife chuckles and says, "You're the funniest couple I've ever heard of, seriously. I actually wish I was there to watch you two."

Annabeth ignores her midwife as she pushes again. "A big one, Annabeth," I say. "She's coming."

Annabeth keeps pushing longer this time and a loud squeal fills the room as Annabeth sighs and relaxes. I gently catch the baby, happy tears filling my eyes.

"She's here," I whisper.

"Is she breathing?" the midwife asks.

"Yeah," I reply and I watch my daughter's chest rise and fall and listen to the beautiful sound of her loud cry.

"The nurses will be there soon. Stay where you are," the midwife says.

"We're not going anywhere," I say, unable to take my eyes off of the baby.

I finger her black curls and my eyes water when I'm met with silver orbs. She's a combination of both of us. "She's beautiful," I whisper just as the woman from before comes in with scissors. I thank her for letting us use her phone and then I cut the cord.

I shuffle on my knees next to an exhausted Annabeth and place our daughter in her arms. She gasps. "She's perfect," she whispers, smiling brightly. She turns to face me and without another word presses her lips to mine.

"What do you want to call her?" I ask as she pulls away.

She looks down at our daughter before saying, "I think she looks like a Melody."

"I agree," I reply, pressing my lips to my daughter's cheek.

Melody wraps her tiny hand around her mom's finger before Annabeth says, "Melody Sofia Jackson."

**Review! Next chapter may possibly the epilogue. Which means... the end!**


	22. Epilogue

**AN: And now here is the end. I'm sad to have it end but also excited as I can focus on new stories that I can plan and then put on here. Sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes. Please, for the last time, enjoy… **

**Epilogue**

**Annabeth**

**Two Months Later**

We got the invitations a week ago. Sally had told Percy that it had arrived in the post at her apartment and my dad said the same when we visited him.

The only difference was that in my envelope were two invitations, which means we have three altogether. It makes sense that they were sent to our old home since no one knows where we live now that we've moved into the apartment.

"Are you ready for a very exciting day?" I ask my daughter in a singsong voice though, of course, she can't answer me back with words. She gurgles back instead.

"You are? That's good because it's going to be a big evening and you're going to have a lot of eyes on you!"

"Are you excited?" Percy asks, coming into our bedroom. I know I asked if we could have separate rooms before but I was in labour then so obviously I was going to say something I didn't mean.

"Yeah, but I'm also nervous. We've only took her to a few public places and the school is going to be loud with the music and all the kids," I admit.

"We don't have to stay long," Percy says, walking over and laying down on the bed on the other side of Melody. He tickles her stomach and kisses her cheek.

"Good afternoon, princess! Did you have a nice afternoon nap?"

Melody gurgles again and pokes Percy in the eye. I laugh while Percy holds his eye and hisses.

"Oh, come on," I chuckle. "Your baby daughter poked you in the eye and you think it hurts? Never get on my bad side because you don't know what I can do. And, trust me, when I say that it will hurt more than a poke in the eye." I wink, letting him know I'm kidding… kind of.

"She is going to be a handful, isn't she? I can just imagine you two plotting to prank on me when she's older," Percy moans.

"You might want to shut up, Seaweed Brain. You're giving me some good ideas."

"Whatever," he yawns. "I'm going to go have a shower. My mom said she'll be over in a while to watch Melody while we get ready."

"Awesome," I say as he walks into the bathroom.

Sally arrives ten minutes later and as soon as I open the door she's tickling Melody and cooing over her. "Are you going out tonight with your mommy and daddy? Yes, you are," Sally smiles, lifting Melody in the air.

I don't think the smile on my face can get any wider.

"You like Nanny Sally, don't you?" I ask Melody as Sally hands her back to me. It's time for her feed, anyway.

I sit on the couch and lift my shirt a little so Melody can latch on to my breast. I wasn't going to breastfeed at first but decided I would when a nurse told me that breast milk is really good for the baby.

"Is she keeping you up at night?" Sally asks, sitting on the couch opposite mine.

"At first she was up every three hours and I had to pump milk so I could sleep when it was Percy's turn to get up with her but now she sleeps from around seven in the evening, wakes up for a feed every four hours. But we have to wake her now. She's lazy," I smile.

"Sounds like Percy," Sally replies and I laugh.

"What about me?" Percy asks, walking into the room while towel drying his hair, shirtless.

"Nothing," Sally says.

"Do any of you want tea or coffee?" Percy asks.

"I'm going in the shower in a minute so no thanks," I reply, adjusting my top when I've finished feeding Melody. I remember the first time I breastfed, I wanted Percy to leave the room because I was shy but he said that he'd seen it all already and I finally gave in.

I pass my daughter over to Percy and I kiss his cheek before leaving the room.

I strip off in the bathroom and turn the shower on. I look at my reflection in the wall-length mirror while the water heats up and I'm proud to find that my stomach is back to its size before I was pregnant.

I thought it would take me ages to lose the weight but all I did was eat smaller portions of food and take Melody for walks. My breasts, however, have grown and are a little sore from breastfeeding.

I hop in the shower and wash my hair with a lemon shampoo and condition before scrubbing my body from head to toe with strawberry shower gel. I quickly slide a razor over my legs and brush my teeth before turning the shower off.

I towel dry my hair and body before sliding my new silver dress that Percy had bought me over my head. It's strapless and only shows a tiny bit of cleavage. It flows out at the bottom and ends at the floor where diamonds have been sewn on.

I tie my hair back into a fishtail braid that goes over my right shoulder and apply a little make-up to my face. I slide the silver small-heeled sandals onto my feet before walking back into the living room.

The mesmerised look on Percy's face makes my face heat up and I try not to stare at him. He must've gotten dressed when I was in the shower because now he is wearing a back tux with a silver tie that matches my dress. He looks amazing.

"You look…" Sally starts, trailing off.

"Beautiful," Percy finishes and I smile.

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome," I say. Percy's cheeks turn a light pink.

I tear my eyes off of him and onto Melody who has been dressed in a white dress that has little diamonds on the skirt part and a silver bow around her stomach.

I can't help but think that we all match. "You look beautiful!" I say, picking her up and resting her on my hip.

"Picture!" Sally squeals, pulling a camera out of her bag. "Get in there too, Percy."

Percy rolls his eyes but comes to stand next to me. He wraps an arm around my waist and smiles at the camera though his eyes are on Melody who is also smiling. The camera flashes.

"She smiled!" Percy exclaims.

"It was probably wind. I didn't feed her long ago," I reply.

"No. I'm positive that was a smile. It's a sign. She's going to be a model or something. How am I going to keep her away from the boys?" Percy asks. I laugh. "You have over ten years before you start worrying about that, Seaweed Brain!"

"Whatever, Wise Girl. Are we going to this thing or not?"

"It's a prom, Percy. And yes. We need to hurry or we'll be late," I reply.

"Do you have the bag packed?" Percy asks. I nod. "Diapers?" I nod. "A pacifier?" I nod. "A few bottles of milk?" I nod. "A bib?" I nod. "A change of clothes just in case she is sic-"

"Percy, we have everything," I insist.

"Okay, I was just checking," he says. I look at Sally. She looks amused.

"I'll see you soon," she says and kisses all of us before leaving. We follow soon after.

* * *

><p>We arrive at the school in Percy's car that Paul gave him after he passed his lessons and got his license. "Are you nervous?" I ask Percy.<p>

"Yep," he replies, popping the 'p'. None of our friends have seen Melody yet and I can't wait to see their reactions. I just hope Melody won't be upset when all the attention is on her.

"Let's go," I say and get out of the car. Percy lifts Melody into his arms and we walk towards the school.

"You have the invitations?" he asks.

"Yes, Percy," I sigh, waving them in the air.

"Just checking," he says. I roll my eyes.

We hand our invitations to a woman at the front doors of the gym. She must be a new teacher or something because I've seen her before. She eyes the baby, looking from me to Percy and the back.

"Names?" she finally asks.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," I reply. She opens the gym doors for us and lets us in.

My eyes widen. The gym has been transformed. There are beautiful lights hanging from the walls and many tables have been set up. There's a long table on the side, which is filled to the brim with food where we line up and help ourselves. There are disco lights lighting up the dark room and the music is loud. There are so many people here.

I look at Melody to see her reaction to all of this and I'm relieved to see that she's fine. She has a curious look on her face and she's looking around, trying to find something entertaining.

"Let's find the gang," I finally speak up, taking one of Percy's hands while he rests Melody on his hip. I lead them though the crowd, squinting my eyes to find the familiar faces of my friends.

It doesn't take long to find them and we walk towards their large table. There are two free seats that I guess to be for us.

"Are those seats taken?" I speak up when I realise no one has noticed up. They all turn around abruptly and grin widely when they see us.

"You came!" Thalia squeals and throws her arms around me.

"Of course I did. I couldn't miss the chance at seeing you, Thalia Grace, in a dress!" I reply and step back so I can take in what she's wearing. She is indeed wearing a dress and, of course, it's back and ends mid-thigh. "You look amazing!" I tell her.

"Me? Look at you! You've had a friggin' baby and you're glowing," she replies.

"That's a little over the top, don't you think?" I ask before turning to the others and receiving hugs off them.

"Look at her!" Drew coos and I turn to see her holding Melody. All the other's rush over to her and look at my daughter. Percy stands by my side and hugs me from behind.

"Maybe we can get one of them to baby-sit so we can have some alone time," Percy whispers.

"If I remember correctly I said while I was giving birth to out daughter that it will take at least twenty years to convince me to have another one," I say, turning in his arms.

"Well, you said that we would have separate rooms but that didn't happen. I though-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"No more kids until we're at least thirty," I tease. I'm only being half serious though I don't want another child any time soon. "That's my final offer. If you were the one having to go through the pain then we wouldn't have Melody at all," I say, pulling away.

"Is it that bad?" he asks in disbelief.

"It's worse. I heard that labour is the same pain as braking twenty bones in your body all at once though I think it's even worse than that!"

"We don't have to have another. I'm fine with just one," Percy says and presses his lips to mine.

More than nine months ago I hated the 'thing' inside of me. I thought that it was ruining my life. But then I realised that the 'thing' is Percy and I combined and that she's a gift not a curse.

If Percy and I got married (Imagine that! Spending the rest of my life with that Seaweed Brain!) And we were prepared to have an addition to the family then I would go through all the pain and worry again to have another child.

I better not tell Percy that though or he'll be proposing to me now.

Actually, that's not a bad idea…

**THE LAST AN: And there we have it. A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted the story. Thank you to the people who have pointed out my mistakes and gave me tips on how to make my writing better. I hope you like the story and will read my others. **

**Anyway, for the last time- Review!**


End file.
